The FAKE Drabble Files
by badly-knitted
Summary: A collection of FAKE drabbles to go with my Torchwood drabble collection. They'll probably be mainly Dee/Ryo and I've rated the collection T to cover anything I might write. If you've read any of my Torchwood drabbles, you'll know I live for variety and anything goes, though my writing is primarily on the fluffy side.
1. Turning Up The Heat

**Title:** Turning Up The Heat

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ice cream is supposed to cool you down, but it depends on who's eating it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. Such a shame.

**Set:** Before Vol. 7

**A/N:** This one's for awieatti, who tossed my own prompt – Ryo, Ice Cream – back at me!

**A/N2:** To my surprise, my first FAKE drabble is 100 words exactly, no editing required. That's just freaky!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Midsummer in New York, and it was hot enough to fry eggs on the hood of the car. Dee was roasting even without his jacket and Ryo didn't seem to be faring much better. He was staring at nothing, eyes unfocussed, and obviously hadn't heard a word Dee had said.

"Earth to Ryo," Dee nudged his partner.

"Hmmm?" Ryo blinked.

"I asked if you wanted an ice cream."

"We're working."

"We're cooking, we need to cool off or we'll spontaneously combust!"

"Well, okay."

Unfortunately for Dee, the sight of Ryo licking an ice cream just made him feel even hotter.

.

The End


	2. When Coffee's Not Enough

**Title:** When Coffee's Not Enough

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The 27th's latest case is running everyone into the ground.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Set:** Sometime before Vol. 7

**A/N:** I decided I'd try using the weekly Torchwood drabble prompts for FAKE as well. The prompt used here is Caffeine.

**A/N2:** Thanks to everyone who read the first one, and a special Thank You to **akiraoftrevon**, for following a 'collection' that consisted of a single drabble at the time - that shows optimism! I hope I can make it worth following!

.

**I love Janto:** All I know of New York is from watching TV and reading FAKE, so if I screw anything up, let me know!

I'll have to see about crossovers, it'll depend on whether I can come up with any workable ideas. The queens of the FAKE/Torchwood crossover are, of course, Totally4Ryo and Gracie Musica, whose fic Slipping Through introduced me to FAKE in the first place. I owe them a huge debt of gratitude, I would probably have never read FAKE without that fic, and that would have been a tragedy!

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Man, I'm beat!" Dee shoved one hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up and tried to stifle a yawn. "I need more coffee. You want some?"

"I'm not sure even that would keep me awake," Ryo admitted, slumping across his desk in a most un-Ryo like manner. "The entire precinct is running on coffee fumes; we need to catch a break on this case, before we all keel over from exhaustion."

"Yeah. Look, why don't you get your head down for a bit, I'll wake you in an hour or two."

There was no response.

Ryo had fallen asleep.

.

The End


	3. Finding Heaven

**Title:** Finding Heaven

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Dee's long wait is over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** Vol. 7 – Their first time together.

**A/N:** Written for mahmfic's prompt 'Eyes'

**A/N2:** The dialogue is borrowed from the manga

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

When Ryo looked at him that way, Dee thought it was entirely possible he could drown in those impossibly dark eyes. The world around him ceased to exist and he lost himself in the depths of Ryo's soul. For once his partner wasn't pushing him away, just looking up at him, calm and trusting.

He had to ask.

"Are you sure about this, Ryo?"

Time stood still; his heart pounding, he waited for rejection that never came.

"Yes, Dee, one hundred per cent sure."

After years of waiting, Dee finally found heaven in the arms of the man he loved.

.

The End


	4. St Patrick's Day

**Title:** St. Patrick's Day

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Drake

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** St Patrick's Day in New York tends to be a busy time for everyone in law enforcement.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** Possibly before the manga.

**A/N:** I decided I'd try using the weekly Torchwood drabble prompts for FAKE as well. The prompt used here is Leprechauns.

.

**I love Janto:** Ch. 2 - I hope the detectives will be awake enough to take acr=tion whjen they do finally get a break. I have visions of them all snoozing at their desks, lol!

Ch. 3: So true. And Dee waited so patiently (well, Dee's version of patience anyway) for his chance at heaven. He thinks Ryo was worth the wait.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

St. Patrick's Day in New York was a busy time. Between the parade and the partying, there were usually fights, drunken revellers, pickpockets and purse-snatchers to deal with.

This was one of the more unusual crime scenes the detectives of the 27th precinct had come across though: two dead men dressed as Leprechauns. It wasn't clear whether they'd been murdered or were the victims of a tragic accident, but Dee wasn't looking forward to investigating.

"Trying to find witnesses is gonna be a nightmare. Everyone's seein' Leprechauns whether they're there or not."

"I blame the green beer," Drake muttered morosely.

.

The End


	5. Distracted

**Title:** Distracted

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Commissioner Rose

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Ryo can be very distracting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** End of Vol. 3, beginning of Vol. 4, I think. Somewhere around there anyway.

**A/N:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'Awkward moments'. Since there isn't an active FAKE drabble community I'm just going to keep using the same prompts I use for my Torchwood drabbles.

.

**I love Janto:** I don't think it's stronger, it's more a case of everyone drinking so much of it to celebrate St. Patrick's day. That and Drake is feeling particularly gloomy. He probably got dumped again.

No, just two guys dressed as leprechauns, probably they were off one of the parade floats. They were just unlucky I guess.

Wow! How on earth do you turn a whole river green? That can't be easy considering how the water keeps moving.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Going to fetch coffee, Dee glanced back to see Ryo bending over, rummaging in a drawer. Since Ryo's jacket was draped over the back of his chair, Dee had an unobstructed view of his very shapely rear; a sight he never tired of, though he was starting to think looking at it was all he'd ever get to do.

Distracted, he walked straight into Commissioner Rose, who'd also been staring at Ryo.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Rose.

"Likewise," snarled Dee, stalking back to Ryo.

"I thought you were getting coffee."

"Right. I forgot."

Ryo laughed.

"Now who's the airhead?"

.

The End


	6. Kindred Spirits

**Title:** Kindred Spirits

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Dee comes across a waif in an alley.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** Probably after Vol. 7

**A/N:** This one's also for awieatti, who prompted me with – Dee, Kitten.

**A/N2:** Much to my amazement, not only did my very first FAKE drabble come in at exactly 100 words without needing to be edited, this one did too, which is insanely against the odds at it was the third time in less than a week thay I'd pulled off the trick. Usually it happens maybe once for every hundred drabbles I write.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Searching an alley for evidence, Dee could hear a scrabbling sound coming from an old box. He would have dismissed it as the ever-present rats if he hadn't heard a faint mew.

Inside the box was a small, black kitten, skinny and weak but still fighting to escape. Lifting the tiny creature from the box, he cradled it in one hand.

"Abandoned in an alley, just like me. Well, don't worry; you'll be okay now. Guys like us need to stick together."

He tucked the shivering kitten inside his shirt to warm it up.

"I really hope Ryo likes cats."

.

TBC in 'Kitten Tale'


	7. Kitten Tale – Sequel to Kindred Spirits

**Title:** Kitten Tale – Sequel to 'Kindred Spirits'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Kitten

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The kitten gradually becomes part of the family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** After Vol. 7, but a bit AU. Ryo and Dee are living together and Bikky is still at school.

**A/N:** This one's also for awieatti, a continuation of my kitten drabble. It's a set of six drabbles tracing the kitten's first week or so in its new home.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Well that was a waste of time," grumbled Dee, sliding into the passenger seat. "You find anything?"

Ryo shook his head.

"No. If there was anything there to find, it probably got washed away in the storm." He smiled wryly at Dee as he started the car then paused, frowning. "Dee, why is your shirt moving?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I did find one thing." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the kitten. "It was shut in a box, just dumped. I couldn't leave it there." He held the kitten out to Ryo.

"It's so tiny. Poor little thing."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo insisted on driving straight to the nearest vet's to get the kitten checked over. The vet's face was a picture as she dealt with two handsome police officers fretting over a tiny abandoned kitten.

"Will he be okay?" asked Dee.

"It's a female. She's weak, but she's a fighter," the vet replied. "She needs food and warmth more than anything. I'll fetch some kitten food."

Kitten tucked safely back inside Dee's shirt and a bag full of kitty supplies in hand, they returned to the car, radioed in that they were heading home and drove back to their apartment.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

"What the hell is that?" Bikky sounded horrified.

"Bikky, language!" Ryo chastised his son. "This is our new kitten."

"Huh. If you wanted a kitten, couldn't you have got one that doesn't look like a drowned rat?"

"Shut it, twerp! I found her in a box dumped in the alley like so much trash. It's not her fault she looks like this. She just needs feeding up." Dee cradled the kitten protectively.

Bikky shrugged.

"Whatever. Just keep it out of my way. I'm going out."

Dee glared after the boy.

"He'll come around," Ryo reassured him. "Just give it time."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

"She needs a name," Dee decided, peering into the box at the sleeping kitten.

She was curled up in the cosy bed they'd made for her out of one of Dee's old sweaters, snuggled up against the teddy bear Ryo had given her for company. Fed and warm now, she was looking a bit better.

"Kuro," Ryo suggested. "It's Japanese for 'black'."

Dee smiled crookedly.

"I like that. It suits her." Kuro twitched one tiny ear. "See? She agrees."

"She's dreaming kitten dreams. We should get some sleep too, Dee, we're on early shift tomorrow."

"I guess. Sweet dreams, Kuro."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

The day after they brought their new pet home, they'd caught Bikky sneakily feeding her scraps of chicken he'd saved from dinner.

He'd blushed and mumbled, "It looked hungry," before vanishing into his bedroom. "Gotta do homework."

Ryo smiled over at Dee. It looked like Kuro was doing a good job of winning the boy over.

Dee picked the kitten up and sat her on his lap, where she curled up and started to purr, her whole tiny body vibrating with contentment.

"I never thought a woman would come between us," Ryo teased.

"I still love you the most, baby."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Good food and care soon made a difference. Kuro filled out, starting to look less like a rat and more like a kitten.

Ryo watched Bikky trying to do his homework, lying on the living room rug. He was having difficulty because of the kitten asleep in the middle of the page. He wondered what Bikky's teacher would make of the gap in his essay.

"Why don't you just move her instead of trying to write around her?"

Bikky glanced up.

"It's about her. Thought it'd be cool to leave her outline in the middle."

Ryo smiled. Kuro was accepted.

.

The End (For Now)


	8. Chief Smith's Decision

**Title:** Chief Smith's Decision

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Chief Smith, Detectives Laytner and Maclean

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** The start of Vol. 1

**Summary:** Chief Smith finds a possible solution to the problem that is Dee Laytner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** The dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

**A/N2:** This one's a double drabble, 200 words.

.

**I love Janto:** I was sad about the sunflowers, but as I recall, Ryo didn't even notice they were missing until the following night, adorable airhead that he is! Bikky probably got in trouble twice - once for staying out all night, then again for the sunflower theft!

Ch. 6: Dee is a softy at heart, he just pretends not to be.

Ch. 7: Kittens and cats always take over households, she'll have them trained in no time.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sometimes Warren Smith felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall, that wall being the thick skull of Dee Laytner, Detective and bane of his existence.

It wasn't that he didn't like Dee; the man was charming, friendly, street-smart and a damn good cop. But he played fast and loose with the rules, was terminally lazy when it came to paperwork, and landed himself in more trouble than all the precinct's other detectives put together.

Yelling at Laytner wasn't working, the Chief wasn't even sure the idiot was listening, but he didn't know what else to try.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

The new recruit blundered into the Chief's office just as he was making yet another futile attempt at getting through to Laytner.

Quiet, polite, smartly dressed, he couldn't have been less like Dee if he'd tried. Which gave Chief Smith an idea. Laytner went through partners like nobody's business. No one seemed willing to put up with him for long. Perhaps he was being a bit petty, but he was annoyed at being interrupted.

The Chief smirked. It would be interesting to see how long this one lasted.

"Hey, Rookie, meet your new partner."

Maybe he'd teach Dee some manners.

.

The End


	9. Carried Away

**Title:** Carried Away

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere in Vol. 6, Act 17.

**Summary:** Ryo thinks better while keeping busy…

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Domestic Chores'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

**I love Janto:** **Re: Countdown:** Well, I was following the manga events so there was never any doubt they's escape and they do get the guy responsible eventually, after more explosions and other events. You can bet Ryo ended up doing all the paperwork though. Thankyou!

**Ch. 8:** Dee is a very good and very honest cop, he gets results but he doesn't aleways go about it in an approved manner. Ryo doesn't know what he's in for at this point either, which is probably just as well, otherwise he might not stick around! Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo was mulling over their new case.

Knowing he'd think better while doing something, he decided to iron his clean shirts, he had a feeling they'd be needed over the coming days. In fact it would probably be a good idea to get all the ironing done.

When Dee arrived several hours later, he found a confused looking Ryo surrounded by huge piles of freshly ironed laundry.

"Um, Ryo, what happened?"

"I was thinking about our case, guess I got a bit carried away with ironing," Ryo admitted, holding up a pile of neatly ironed socks.

Dee burst out laughing.

The End


	10. First Assignment

**Title:** First Assignment

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, mentions Dee.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 1, right at the beginning.

**Summary:** Ryo muses on certain aspects of his new job.

**Word Count:** A drabble - 100 words exactly

**Written For: **Challenge #84: Drugs at fan_flashworks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Some of Ryo's thoughts are borrowed from the manga.

**A/N2:** I know there are people reading these, and I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I would like to encourage readers to make suggestions of what they'd like to read. No guarantees that I'll be able to write what you'd like, but I can always use more ideas for inspiration. Thanks in advance.

.

**I love Janto:** That's how I see Ryo, he thinks best when he's doing something else, preferably something mundane so he can just let his mind wander. Except sometimes it wanders so far that he forgets what he's doing, lol!

.

Randy Maclean was… not exactly worried, but definitely less than happy.

He'd finally made detective, so here he was; new precinct, new partner, first case and what did he get? A homicide soured by drugs. Just wonderful! Nothing like getting thrown in at the deep end to get the new guy off to a good start.

Chin in hand he stared morosely into space.

'I thought rookies got rookie assignments. Guess I thought wrong.'

Dee seemed entirely too gung-ho about everything. Honestly, didn't anything bother him?

Thinking about it, the only thing that worried Randy was his partner.

'I'm doomed.'

.

The End


	11. Like A Weed

**Title:** Like A Weed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Bikky

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere between the end of Vol. 2 and the start of Vol. 4

**Summary:** Bikky just keeps growing…

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Weeds'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

**I love Janto:** Poor Ryo, thrown in at the deep end and stuck with Dee as his partner ;)

He'll soon change his tune. Dee's methods might sometimes be unorhodox, but he's a good cop and in time he'll be a lot more than a partner to Ryo.

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo looked at Bikky and sighed, shaking his head.

"Look at you! You're growing like a weed! I swear you've grown another inch overnight. It's no good; you need new clothes."

Bikky groaned theatrically.

"Aw, c'mon Ryo, please don't drag me out shopping! I was gonna go skating with Carol, it's all planned!"

"If you're not with me, then how do I know what to buy? I could come back with things that aren't cool and don't fit," Ryo replied reasonably. "If we leave now, we'll probably be home by lunchtime."

"Oh man, this really sucks! I hate my life!"

.

The End


	12. Last Cigarette

**Title:** Last Cigarette

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee doesn't regret his decision to quit, but he's already really missing his smokes.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Last Cigarette Ever'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** A sort of little coda to my fic 'Quittin' Time'

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Quitting smoking was way harder than Dee had expected. Not that he'd thought it would be easy exactly, but having made up his mind to give up cigarettes he'd thought his innate stubbornness would be enough to see him through.

Less than twenty-four hours and already he missed the taste, the satisfaction, the way smoking soothed him. Yesterday, if he'd really thought about that being his last cigarette ever, he would've taken time to really enjoy it instead of crushing it out half-smoked. What a waste!

But he'd quit, and it would be worth everything.

If it didn't kill him!

.

The End


	13. The Ashtray - Follows Ch 12

**Title:** The Ashtray – Sequel to 'Last Cigarette'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee's not a smoker anymore, so there are a few things he should probably throw out now he doesn't need them.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'The Ashtray'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Now he'd stopped smoking, Dee decided to clear out any smoking-related paraphernalia from his apartment. He'd already tossed his last pack of cigs; the matches and his lighter could be used for other things, like lighting candles on romantic evenings in.

That left the ashtrays.

Solemnly, Dee gathered them from the kitchen, bedroom and lounge, wondering what to do with them. Maybe he'd just take them to the 27th, let his colleagues have them. Some of them still smoked. Idiots.

Reaching for a glass Knicks ashtray, he hesitated. Ryo had given it to him.

Maybe he'd keep just that one.

.

The End


	14. An Alarming Sight

**Title:** An Alarming Sight

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Dee arrives home to an alarming sight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** I'm taking a leaf from awieatti's book and using incidents from my own life as inspiration!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee arrived home to find Ryo in the kitchen, leaning on the sink, dark red dripping from his hand. Naturally, he was concerned.

Well, okay, he panicked.

"Ryo! Baby, what happened? Are you okay?"

Turning to him, Ryo frowned in confusion.

"What d'you mean? I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding!"

Ryo glanced at his red hand and started to laugh.

"That's not blood! I bought cherries, but they're so juicy, this seemed the best way of eating them to avoid making a mess!"

"So that's cherry juice?"

"Yeah, I'll probably have purple stains for days."

Dee grinned and started licking him.

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** I always eat cherries over the sink; I get in such a mess. The other day half my arm ended up purple! The cherries were worth it!


	15. Game Night

**Title:** Game Night

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee's watching the basketball game at Ryo's place, but he can't seem to concentrate.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Game Night'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N: Well, I know people are reading these drabbles and my FAKE ficlets, the hit count proves that, but as only one person every bothers to comment (thank you, I Love Janto!), I have no idea if people like them or not. Not that I'm asking for reviews, I don't do that, but it would be nice to talk to other FAKE fans - there seem to be precious few around these days, which is sad, and even fewer people who still write FAKE fanfic; at the last count there were four, including myself. Is the fandom dying? I'm trying my best to breathe new life into it, but I do sometimes wonder if I'm wasting my time and if anyone other than me even cares.**

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The basketball game was well underway and for once the Knicks were playing well. Dee thought they had a pretty good chance of winning, provided they didn't throw their lead away in the final quarter.

So why was it that he couldn't keep his eyes on the game?

His gaze kept sliding away from the action, coming to rest on Ryo, sprawled at the other end of the sofa, book open in his lap, reading glasses sliding down his nose, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, a tiny smile curving his lips; all Dee wanted to do was kiss him.

.

The End


	16. Evening In

**Title:** Evening In

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Shortly after the manga.

**Summary:** Dee comes over for dinner and the basketball game.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N: **This one's a double drabble. Prompt at the end.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

They'd left work on time for once and headed to Ryo's apartment. Bikky hadn't exactly been thrilled about Dee staying for dinner, but as the basketball game started, the two of them settled down companionably enough to watch.

Ryo joined them after loading the dishwasher, settling on the sofa, noticing the way Bikky glared at Dee as if daring him to try something. Dee remained glued to the game.

At halftime, Bikky was sent to bed, and Ryo snuggled up against his partner with Dee's arm draped around him.

"Y'know, the brat's gonna find out about us eventually."

Ryo smiled.

"I know; I just didn't want this evening to be spoiled, not when you two actually seemed to be getting along for once."

Dee tore his attention away from the game long enough to smirk at Ryo.

"We can agree on most things basketball related, long as it's not the Knicks or the Bulls playing."

The rest of the game was watched in silence; it wasn't until it ended that Ryo spoke again.

"Are you heading home or what?"

"What d'you want me to do?"

Ryo leaned in for a kiss.

"Stay the night?"

Dee grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask."

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** For the prompt 'Stay The Night' (I'm using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one's a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)


	17. Hooked

**Title:** Hooked

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** During the manga, but before Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo think about each other.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Hooked'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** A pair of drabbles.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee had always played the field. Girls or guys; didn't matter provided they were hot. His own good looks and effortless charm made it easy for him to pull anyone he fancied.

He wasn't sure when that had changed.

Sure, his new partner was hot enough to get his attention, at least in the looks department. He'd quickly proved resistant to Dee's charms though. Maybe that was why he'd become determined to win Ryo; he was a challenge, Dee wasn't used to having to work so hard.

Didn't matter now though. It was Ryo or no one.

Dee was hooked.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo was confused. He was straight. Completely straight. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that whispered, "Liar. You know what you are, you just don't want to admit it."

He didn't understand why Dee kept pouncing on him, kissing and groping him at every opportunity. He wished Dee would just give it up and leave him alone. Except, that was another lie. When Dee kissed him, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. His legs turned to jelly and he couldn't even stand up. He didn't want Dee to ever stop.

Ryo was hooked.

.

The End


	18. Bargains Galore

**Title:** Bargains Galore

**Author:** badl-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** There's a very good reason for the mess in Dee's apartment.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Everything Must Go'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Stepping into Dee's apartment, Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. There seemed to be boxes and bags everywhere, spilling all kinds of things across the floor.

"Dee?"

A tousled head popped up from behind a pile of boxes.

"Hey, babe! Didn't hear you come in."

"What's all this?" Ryo gestured at the precarious looking stacks that surrounded him.

"Oh, well, one of the stores on the next block was having a closing down sale. The sign said 'Everything Must Go', and they were selling stuff off really cheap, so…"

"So you bought everything?" Ryo asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"No, of course not, dope! Just the things I thought the orphanage could use. Dishes, sheets, towels, cushions, toys…"

Ryo smiled. Trust Dee to immediately think of what Mother and the kids needed.

"Looks like a big job, sorting it all out. Need a hand?" Dee's smile was all the answer Ryo needed. "What needs doing?"

"Some of this stuff is kinda shop-soiled, I didn't want to land Mother with another job."

"Okay, you keep sorting, I'll get the laundry started." Ryo began gathering the grubby items.

"Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Any time."

In companionable silence, they carried on working.

.

The End


	19. Wait For It

**Title:** Wait For It…

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Drake, JJ, Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

**Summary:** It's business as usual at the 27th, even though Dee wishes it weren't.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Wait For It'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** As there isn't a FAKE prompt community (until I get one set up myself) any Torchwood prompts are fair game for being re-used. I'm recycling ;)

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sitting at his desk, Drake distantly heard a familiar voice approaching the Serious Crime Unit's squad room. At the desk across from him, JJ, who had been engrossed in paperwork, lifted his head, suddenly alert.

'Uh oh,' thought Drake. 'Wait for it…'

Moments later, Dee stepped into the squad room, talking animatedly with Ryo.

"Dee senpai!" JJ shouted, leaping from his seat and hurling himself bodily at the object of his affections, clinging like a limpet.

"Damnit, JJ!" yelped Dee, trying to prise JJ off. "Just once I'd like to get through the day without you almost breaking my ribs!"

.

The End


	20. Making An Effort

**Title:** Making An Effort

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Soon after Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Dee can be tidy when he has the right motivation.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Domestic Chores'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee knew he tended to be a bit of a slob. It wasn't deliberate, he could be tidy if he made the effort, but usually he couldn't be bothered.

Being a cop often meant working long and unsociable hours. When he did get off work, there were always better things to do than clean his apartment. A man needed time to unwind after a rough day; a few drinks with the guys, grab some takeout and hit the sack.

Not tonight though.

He gave the place a final once over, checking that everything was spotless.

Ryo would be here soon.

.

The End


	21. A Cosy Vacation

**Title:** A Cosy Vacation

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After Like, Like, Love

**Summary:** Dee takes Ryo to see the fall colours.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Twin Beds'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

**A/N:** A big welcome to all my followers/favouriters: **akiraoftrevon**, **starhinarose35**, **UniverseAnxiety**, **MangaAndAnimeFairy** &amp; **Grimm C.J Reaper**. Sorry it took a while to acknowledge you; I've been so busy writing I haven't been paying attention! Hope you're enjoying the drabbles and (maybe?) some of ther longer fics. It's nice to know that at least this collection is being read by actual people with identities and everything! ;)

Thank you!

The current plan is to try to update this collection twice a week, while the longer ficlets get posted whenever I can.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Knowing how much Ryo loved seeing the trees in their fall colours, Dee had booked a little vacation to cheer him up now Bikky had moved out.

Ryo was thrilled at the prospect of a week in Vermont, and Dee was delighted that he could make his partner happy. That lasted until they reached the hotel and found their room had twin beds instead of the double he'd expected. Dee would have complained, but Ryo stopped him.

"It doesn't matter." He smiled at Dee. "We'll just share. It'll be cosy."

Suddenly, the idea of twin beds was much more appealing!

.

The End


	22. Plans

**Title:** Plans

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga, but before Vol. 7.

**Summary:** A long, hot day at work finally over, Dee and Ryo make plans for the evening.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

**A big thank you to Dragonballzgirl138810 for favouriting 'Dee's Sock Dilemma'! It's nice to know someone liked it!**

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

.

New York had been sweltering under a heat wave for over a week. After a long, uncomfortable day at work, because suits really weren't fun to wear in such temperatures, both Dee and Ryo welcomed the end of their shift. Stripping off jackets and ties, they headed for Dee's car, eager to leave before anyone found a reason for them to stay.

"Got any plans?" Dee asked casually.

"Beyond getting out of this suit, taking a shower and turning up the air conditioning? Not a thing." Ryo brushed the sweat-darkened bangs off his forehead. Even his hair felt limp and exhausted. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'. I don't either; I thought maybe we could pick up some food, a couple six packs, maybe a movie. Just be couch potatoes for the evening."

"You're inviting yourself over?" Ryo teased.

"Well, you said you didn't have plans. I just thought it might be good after the day we've had. But if you don't want to…" Dee trailed off dejectedly.

"Actually, that does sound pretty good," Ryo agreed, smiling.

After all, sometimes even he could think of nothing better to do than kick back and drink a beer or two in front of the TV.

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'Drink A Beer'


	23. The Burden Of Grief

**Title:** The Burden Of Grief

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Bikky

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Early Vol. 1. Act 1

**Summary:** Ryo understands how Bikky is feeling; he's been there himself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Looking at Bikky, hunched up in the chair, Ryo's heart ached for the boy. He was so small, just a kid, and he'd lost everything. Dick Goldman hadn't been much of a father but he'd been all Bikky had, his only family.

Ryo understood only too well what the boy was going through. Even after ten years, he clearly remembered how he'd felt when his parents were killed. Nothing had ever hurt worse, and he'd been almost twice Bikky's age.

Grief was a heavy burden for someone so young. Ryo would make sure Bikky didn't have to carry it alone.

.

The End


	24. Sunrise Celebration

**Title:** Sunrise Celebration

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo quietly celebrate closing a case.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Sunrise'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It had been a long night for Dee and Ryo, spent scouring the city for a kidnapped child, but what mattered was that they'd found him. The boy was in hospital, suffering only minor injuries and shock, his relieved parents by his bedside.

They'd also caught the perp, now safely behind bars awaiting arraignment. They were going to recommend denying him bail; he was too dangerous to be allowed to roam the streets.

Now, standing on the precinct house roof watching the sunrise, they sipped coffee, content to have made the streets a little safer.

Dee smiled.

"We did good."

.

The End


	25. First Impressions: Ryo

**Title:** First Impressions: Ryo

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** The start of Vol. 1.

**Summary:** Ryo muses on his first meeting with his new partner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It hadn't been the most auspicious beginning.

Walking into the Chief's office and interrupting while he was giving one of his detectives a dressing-down, which appeared to be largely ignored, had been a bit un-nerving, not to mention embarrassing. Maybe not the best first impression to make on your new boss, Ryo mused.

Getting assigned as partner to the detective in question was also less than ideal.

Although…

Laytner was loud, unruly, borderline obnoxious and way too friendly for comfort, the complete opposite of Ryo himself.

He just couldn't understand why he found himself liking his new partner so much.

.

The End


	26. First Impressions: Dee

**Title:** First Impressions: Dee

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** The start of Vol. 1.

**Summary:** Dee muses on his first meeting with his new partner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Dialogue borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

'Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events,' Dee mused as he eyed up his new partner. Not that he _wanted_ a new partner, or _any_ partner come to that, but the new kid, Randy Maclean, was no eyesore.

Speaking of eyes…

Maclean's were practically pitch black. You could drown in eyes like that. Dee had to ask.

"You got some Japanese in you or something?"

That got a reaction out of mister cool, calm and collected.

Dee grinned. Turned out he was right. Chalk one up to the ol' Laytner observational skills.

Yep, things were definitely looking up!

.

The End


	27. Too Nice

**Title:** Too Nice

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo &amp; Bikky

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Early Vol. 1.

**Summary:** Dee finds Ryo puzzling.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee didn't quite know what to make of his new partner. On the surface, Ryo seemed rather naïve, and not always quite there, too busy thinking to pay attention to what was going on around him.

He was way too nice for his own good too, taking in that little street punk the way someone might take in a stray cat, apparently not giving any thought to the possible consequences.

The dinner invitation had come as a surprise, but this really wasn't what Dee had expected.

He wasn't at all sure he liked the idea of sharing Ryo with Bikky.

.

The End


	28. Family Lost, Family Found

**Title:** Family Lost, Family Found

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere towards the end of Vol. 1

**Summary:** Bikky thinks about the family he lost and the one he's gained.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Mom And Dad'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

**Thanks to sarasnk for the favourite/follow! Nice to know you're enjoying the drabbles!**

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Bikky watched Ryo fixing dinner. Ryo was the best cook he'd ever met. His mom hadn't been that good, not that he could remember, and his dad could barely make toast.

He missed his parents. His mom died when he was little, then his dad got himself killed and Bikky had been scared, wondering what would happen to him.

But here he was, in his new home with Ryo, who was kinda mom and dad rolled into one. He wasn't sure how he'd got so lucky, but he vowed never to take Ryo for granted.

.

The End


	29. How Do You Like Your Tea?

**Title:** How Do You Like Your Tea?

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo and Dee take their tea differently.

**Word Count:** A drabble - 100 words exactly

**Written For: **Challenge #97: Sweet &amp; Sour at fan_flashworks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Thanks to sage for the tea idea!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo had introduced Dee to drinking tea and although Dee still preferred coffee, he'd discovered that tea could be soothing, even learning to make a pretty good brew. After a hard day, he'd sometimes make tea for them both.

Dee liked his tea with milk and sugar, while Ryo found it more refreshing with lemon.

One evening, tired and not paying enough attention to what he was doing, Dee picked up his cup, took a mouthful and promptly spat it out.

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I put milk in the wrong cup!"

It was the best laugh Ryo'd had in days!

.

The End


	30. First Sight

**Title:** First Sight

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Berkeley Rose, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

**Summary:** The first time Berkeley Rose sees Ryo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for hisoka44 who wanted to know what Rose's first impressions of Ryo and Dee might be.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Berkeley Rose doesn't know what makes him look up at the balcony as he passes the lakeside hotel; maybe it's some kind of instinct, an awareness of being watched. Whatever it is, he's glad he looked.

The man watching him is attractive, young and long-legged, dressed casually in jeans and open-necked shirt. He's unsmiling, but seems curious; Rose is curious too. Maybe when this investigation is over he'll pay the mystery man a visit. It would be a shame to pass up an opportunity for some pleasure amidst all the business. After all, he _is_ supposed to be on vacation.

.

TBC in 'First Meeting'


	31. First Meeting - Follows 'First Sight'

**Title:** First Meeting

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Berkeley Rose, Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

**Summary:** Berkeley Rose's first encounter with Ryo and Dee.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for hisoka44 who wanted to know what Rose's first impressions of Ryo and Dee might be. This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Berkeley Rose is still busy with his somewhat unofficial investigation when he runs into the man from the balcony again. It's not the first meeting he was hoping for; for one thing, he's pointing his gun at his mystery man and for another, the man's not alone. Oh, and there's blood on the floor. Damn, he should probably collect some evidence. What a nuisance. Still, business before pleasure.

It turns out the two men are also cops on vacation, what a delightful coincidence. Or not. The dark haired one seems resistant to his not inconsiderable charm. Well, no matter. Berkeley's not interested in him anyway; he's a typical New York street punk, brash and abrasive. He's met the type before, many times. They tend to be hot-tempered, all brawn and no brains with a chip the size of Manhattan on their shoulders. Not like the beautiful Detective Maclean at all.

Suggesting they all work together to solve the case doesn't go down too well. Detective Latyner somewhat childishly storms out. Doesn't like playing with others, apparently. Maclean follows, but not before giving Rose a piece of his mind. He's feisty; Rose likes that in a man. This could prove interesting.

.

TBC in 'Hate At First Sight'


	32. Hate At First Sight - Follows Ch 31

**Title:** Hate At First Sight – Sequel to 'First Meeting'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Berkeley Rose, Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

**Summary:** Dee's first impressions of Berkeley Rose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for hisoka44 who wanted to know what Rose's first impressions of Ryo and Dee might be. I just couldn't resist letting Dee have his say!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

He's Berkeley Rose, Assistant Director, New York State Police, and Dee really doesn't like the guy. He's superior and smug, with his too-well groomed hair and fancy threads that're way too smart for a vacation. Hell, he even seems happy about the murders, talking as though they're some kinda game laid on by the hotel just to entertain him.

Then there's the way he looks at Ryo, predatory and intense… Typically, Ryo doesn't even notice. How can anyone be so observant about most things and yet so totally oblivious to being hit on?

Dee smirks. Rose doesn't stand a chance.

.

The End (For now)


	33. Mysterious And Familiar People

**Title:** Mysterious And Familiar People

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Berkeley Rose

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo's trying to relax and start enjoying his vacation, but that's not as easy as it sounds.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for the prompt 'The Man'. A double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Unpacking completed, Ryo stepped out onto the balcony, ready to get on with enjoying his vacation. Stretching luxuriously as he took in the scenery, his attention was caught by movement below and he watched curiously as a tall, smartly dressed, slightly older man strolled past. The man looked up at him and for a moment, their eyes met. There was something vaguely familiar about that direct gaze; Ryo couldn't place it, but he found it rather unsettling. He was sure he'd never seen the man before, he wasn't someone who would be easily forgotten; maybe he was another guest at the hotel.

Deep in thought, he nearly leapt out of his skin when Dee spoke right behind him.

"Whatcha doing?"

Damn it, didn't the man ever knock? Sheesh, one of these days his partner would give him a heart attack, sneaking around like that. Ryo would almost swear he did it on purpose.

So much for relaxing, that would probably be impossible with Dee around. Ryo still wasn't entirely sure why he'd let the man join him on vacation. Still, the lake sounded pleasant, maybe there'd be a boat they could borrow. At least an afternoon afloat should prove restful.

.

TBC in 'Vacation Interrupted


	34. Vacation Interrupted - Follows Ch 33

**Title:** Vacation Interrupted – Sequel to 'Mysterious And Familiar People'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** It's the perfect vacation spot, except for one thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for the prompt 'Ain't Worried About Nothin''

**A/N2:** Apologies for the delay in posting this one - last week I was completely tied up writing fills for prompts in a contest. On the bright side for you guys, amid all the pieces I wote during the contest were six FAKE ficlets, so you have those to look forward to!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It was perfect, exactly what they needed, even if the hotel _was_ a bit off the beaten track. Peaceful and secluded, nestled at the edge of a pine forest, and out of season so they were the only guests. New York's hustle and bustle was an ocean away; their stress-filled lives seemed like a distant memory.

They could relax, drifting on the lake in a rowboat, not a worry on either of their minds. It'd been months since they'd spent time together outside work. Dee couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

So why'd they have to find a body?

.

The End (For now)


	35. Foiling Rose

**Title:** Foiling Rose

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Berkeley Rose

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 8

**Summary:** Dee needs to protect Ryo from Rose's unwelcome advances.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Here's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee doesn't like the way Rose looks at Ryo; it's predatory, calculating, sly and lustful, and it doesn't bode well for his partner. Rose wants Ryo and he's the kind of guy who's used to getting what he wants.

Ryo has a lot of good qualities, but he's completely oblivious to some things. In particular, he never notices when he's being hit on, and he's been in Rose's office an awfully long while. A little timely intervention might be a good idea. Ryo's kind of an airhead, but Dee can't have the Commissioner getting his slimy paws on the man he himself has been pursuing for so long.

Opening the door to Rose's office without bothering to knock, Dee's just in time to see Ryo backed up against the wall as Rose moves in for a kiss. That won't do at all, but it's easy enough for Dee to block him with a well-placed file.

Disaster averted.

Rose definitely isn't pleased, he glares daggers at Dee, who glares right back, but Ryo actually seems relieved to be rescued and only too happy to accept his partner's invitation to the shooting range.

Maybe Dee has a chance with him after all.

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'Disaster Averted'


	36. Natural Reactions - Follows Ch 32

**Title:** Natural Reactions - Sequel to 'Hate At First Sight'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

**Summary:** Ryo gets more than he bargained for when he follows Dee back to his hotel room.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Stretched out on his bed Dee's staring moodily at nothing when Ryo slips into the room. He tries to explain what it is about Rose that gets on his nerves, but he can't, at least not in a way anyone else would understand; he just plain doesn't like the guy.

Dee can see by the look on his partner's face that Ryo thinks he's being immature, but he can't help it. Even though Ryo says it's okay for Dee to be that way, he gets the distinct feeling he's being made fun of. Ryo's just humoring him; if it were anyone else, Dee knows that would make him angry.

But then Ryo tells him to get some sleep, leans over and kisses him softy, and suddenly Dee doesn't feel the slightest bit tired, or drunk, or hung over. The effects of his earlier drinking bout seem to have just evaporated and he feels amazing. Clearly there's only one thing to do… So he pounces.

Ryo's caught completely off-guard, which is nothing new. His protests fall on deaf ears; they're alone and ever the optimist, Dee's determined to wear down his baby's resistance this time.

Predictably, that's when they're interrupted. Again!

.

TBC


	37. Conspiracy Theory - Follows Ch 36

**Title:** Conspiracy Theory - Sequel to 'Natural Reactions'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo, Rose, Bikky, Carol and JJ

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

**Summary:** Dee is not happy with the way his vacation is turning out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The vacation's not exactly going the way Dee planned. First they blunder into the hunt for a serial killer, attracting the unwanted attention of Assistant Inspector Berkeley Rose, and then the house apes show up. How in hell did they even manage to travel all the way from New York to England by themselves anyway?

And just when he thinks things are as bad as they can get, who else arrives but JJ! It's a conspiracy! All Dee wanted was some alone time with Ryo and it seems everyone's decided to follow and keep them apart. It just isn't fair!

Dee's not sticking around to get glomped though, he's gettin' outta here pronto! Ten minutes ago, he was mad about losing that stupid game and having to brave the downpour to fetch supplies, but that was then. Now he can't wait to be gone, even if it means a long trek through the rain with only Bikky for company. At least it gets him away from JJ for a while. Spurred on by that thought, he's long gone before JJ even pauses for breath. Sparing a brief thought for Ryo and Carol, warm and cosy indoors, Dee heads for town.

.

TBC in 'All That Matters'


	38. All That Matters - Follows Ch 37

**Title:** All That Matters – Sequel to 'Conspiracy Theory'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo's in danger; all Dee can think of is getting to him before it's too late!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for the prompt 'Safe And Sound'. This one's a Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee's in town, miles from the hotel, when he learns from Rose that the killer is targeting people of Japanese descent, and it hits him like a punch to the gut. Ryo's half Japanese and he's back there at the hotel, right under the nose of the chief suspect; he doesn't have a clue that his life's in danger!

There's no time to wait for the authorities, Dee needs to get back now! So he 'borrows' some kid's motorcycle, praying he's not too late. It's a wild ride through the storm, but Dee barely notices; he has something more important on his mind.

Ryo. Please God, let him be alright.

OoOoO

'Alright' is a relative term. He's fighting for his life when Dee gets there, just about holding his own, but it's Dee Laytner to the rescue. He's gonna make that bastard Renard pay; for all the people he's killed, but mostly for hurting Ryo.

Later, patching his partner up, it hits him just how close he came to losing the man he's falling in love with. Ryo's a mess; he's been drugged, beaten and stabbed but he's still here, safe and sound, and that's the only thing that matters now.

.

The End


	39. Wine And Moonlight - Follows Ch 34

**Title:** Wine And Moonlight - Sequel to 'Vacation Interrupted'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo and Dee try to get back to the relaxing part of their vacation despite the murder.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Double drabble time.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The local police had questioned them, then left them to get on with their vacation. Ryo had been tempted to offer his assistance, but after Dee had firmly vetoed the idea, he'd decided to just relax in his room with a good book. He didn't get much reading done before there was a knock on the door.

It was Dee, of course, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. A nightcap out on the balcony in the moonlight seemed an excellent idea; thanks to the body in the lake, they hadn't had much chance to just talk since they'd arrived.

After drinking a toast to their vacation, the conversation went a little awry when Ryo mentioned the mysterious stranger he'd seen earlier. Dee shoved him down flat on his back and loomed over him, scowling. When he admitted to being jealous of Ryo's interest in the unknown man, Ryo couldn't help himself; he started laughing, which didn't go down well. Dee's natural honesty was one of the things Ryo liked best about his partner, but sometimes he was a little too honest.

Still, when Dee leaned in to kiss him, it didn't even occur to Ryo to resist.

.

TBC in 'Disturbing Discoveries'


	40. Disturbing Discoveries - Follows Ch 39

**Title:** Disturbing Discoveries - Sequel to 'Wine And Moonlight'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Every time they start to enjoy their vacation, something happens to spoil it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Oh look, a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Things kind of went downhill from there. Dee drank most of the wine himself, passed out on the balcony, then got sick from drinking too much. Ryo reluctantly agreed to fetch some ice for his headache, but Dee decided to tag along, hoping the walk might clear his head a bit. Instead, he slipped on something at the bottom of the stairs, adding some bruises to his hangover. Ryo was torn between sympathy and annoyance; Dee was twenty-seven and a detective, he shouldn't need a minder but apparently he did.

When he realised what he'd slipped on was blood, Dee sobered up pretty fast. That wasn't the kind of thing any police officer could ignore, especially in light of the body they'd found.

An unfamiliar voice interrupted their discussion. "Don't move."

Looking up, Ryo realised it was the mysterious stranger he'd seen earlier.

OoOoO

They never did get the ice for Dee's head, but he didn't seem to need it anymore; like Ryo, he had other things on his mind.

Surprisingly, the stranger turned out to be a New York cop too. Dee and Assistant Inspector Rose didn't get along and Dee soon stormed out. All Ryo could do was follow.

.

TBC in 'Acting On Impulse'


	41. Acting On Impulse - Follows Ch 40

**Title:** Acting On Impulse - Sequel to 'Disturbing Discoveries'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** One of these days, Ryo will learn to curb his impulses.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Double drabble again.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee was being Dee, which was to say that his behaviour bordered on the immature. Not that it was unusual, or even that Ryo minded all that much; it was just the way Dee was, and that made it frustrating at times but mostly okay. Ryo liked his partner most of the time and wouldn't really want to change him. After all, Dee accepted Ryo's own faults and foibles; neither of them was perfect.

As so often seemed to happen these days, Ryo found himself swept up by the affection he felt for Dee and before he could stop himself, he impulsively leaned over to kiss his friend goodnight.

Big mistake.

What happened next was a bit of a blur, but suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed with Dee leering down at him. One of these days he really would have to learn to avoid getting pounced!

Protesting had no effect, nothing new there; Dee seemed even more determined than usual to get what he wanted and while Ryo didn't really believe Dee would go too far, he was still freaking out a little. Thankfully, just as he was starting to think he was doomed, the cavalry arrived.

.

TBC in 'Unexpected Appearances'


	42. Unexpected Appearances - Follows Ch 41

**Title:** Unexpected Appearances - Sequel to 'Acting On Impulse'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky, Carol

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo doesn't believe in ghosts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Having the kids around was mostly fun; the four of them went boating, thankfully without any dead bodies this time, and spent the evening playing cards. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ryo had to admit he sort of missed it just being him and Dee, although he'd never tell his partner.

Dee seemed to be making an effort to get along better with Bikky, which was encouraging. The story they made up about seeing a ghost was a bit much though. It dragged up things Ryo hadn't really wanted to think about, especially not on vacation, so he was a bit short with them; if Dee and Bikky thought him unimaginative, that was their problem.

Ryo had long ago figured out that there was no such thing as ghosts. Once upon a time he'd believed in them, right up until his parents were killed. Then he'd thought if ghosts existed, surely his mom and dad would visit to let him know they were okay. But they never had. He'd finally realised ghosts were just a myth and he was never going to see his parents again; they were gone for good. It had come as a bitter blow.

.

TBC in 'Divided'


	43. Divided - Follows Ch 42

**Title:** Divided - Sequel to 'Unexpected Appearances'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky, Carol, JJ

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** There's been a change in the weather.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Yet another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The next day, the weather suddenly turned bad, cold rain lashing down from a sky so black it turned day into night. The hotel was cosy enough, but they soon ran out of snacks and ways to entertain the kids. To save arguments, Ryo suggested a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide which of them would brave the storm to fetch supplies. Dee and Bikky lost, and predictably, Dee turned out to be a sore loser.

As he watched the two put on their raincoats, Ryo felt a little guilty about getting to stay behind in the dry, but it really didn't make sense for all of them to get wet. Besides, the walk would hopefully burn off some of Bikky's energy. Being cooped up in a hotel wasn't good for such a lively boy.

Dee got much more enthusiastic about venturing out in the storm when JJ showed up at the door, and was gone almost before Ryo could blink! After a nasty moment when the smaller man almost smooched Ryo by mistake, JJ took off after Dee, leaving his luggage and room key with Ryo as if he were the hotel porter. The cheek of it!

.

TBC in 'Left Behind'


	44. Left Behind - Follows Ch 43

**Title:** Left Behind - Sequel to 'Divided'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Carol, Renard Henry

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo and Carol find something to do while they're alone at the hotel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Yet another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Once again Ryo found himself wishing it was just him and Dee, it'd been so peaceful before what seemed like half of New York descended on them. But then he remembered earlier events, Dee kissing him, pouncing on him, trying to pull his clothes off… No, being alone with Dee was a very bad idea indeed!

He was startled from his reverie by Carol wanting to visit the Tearoom; it sounded like an excellent way to spend the time while waiting for Dee and Bikky to return. Mr. Henry, the hotel manager, kindly agreed to bring tea and cakes.

He was as good as his word, soon delivering steaming hot cups of tea to them where they were relaxing in the Tearoom. He seemed a pleasant enough man, if a little over-familiar, addressing Ryo by his Japanese name, which apparently one of the others had mentioned. That was puzzling. Ryo was sure Dee wouldn't have said anything, but perhaps either Bikky or Carol…

But before Ryo could ask Henry who had told him, Carol suddenly became inexplicably sleepy. Worried that she might be ill, Ryo carried her upstairs, asking if Henry would mind bringing ice and water to his room.

.

TBC in 'Ryo In Danger'


	45. Ryo In Danger - Follows Ch 44

**Title:** Ryo In Danger - Sequel to 'Left Behind'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Carol, Renard Henry, the cook

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Seeking ice for Carol, Ryo finds himself in serious trouble!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** And yet another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Soon Ryo had Carol tucked up in bed but strangely there was still no sign of the ice, so he decided he'd have to fetch it himself. He'd made it most of the way down the stairs when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Pausing a few steps from the bottom as he waited for his head to clear, he stumbled back, sitting down heavily as the blade of a kitchen knife narrowly missed him, sinking deep into the banister railing. A figure loomed over him, big, bald and heavy-set, tugging the knife free: the cook.

'You've got to be kidding me!' It was crazy, like something out of a bad horror movie! As the knife plunged towards him again, Ryo scrambled clear, barely managing to haul himself to his feet when he reached the front doors. For some reason, it was as if his body just wouldn't obey him. He must have been thinking out loud without realising, because someone replied.

"Of course it won't. Not after all that anaesthetic I laced your tea with."

Renard Henry, the hotel manager! But why'd he put anaesthetic in their tea? Still, at least it explained what was wrong with Carol.

.

TBC in 'Madman's Tale'


	46. Madman's Tale - Follows Ch 45

**Title:** Madman's Tale - Sequel to 'Ryo In Danger'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Renard Henry

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Henry explains his motives.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** And another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Like all madmen, Henry wanted the motve for his crimes to be understood, and under other circumstances, Ryo would probably have sympathised; it was a tragic tale.

Several years earlier, soon after the hotel had opened, Henry and his young daughter, his only child, had been living there on the top floor. She'd been his world, all he had left after losing his wife, until one awful day he'd found her in the garden, brutally murdered and mutilated. At the time of her murder, three part-Japanese men had been staying at the hotel and the police had soon discovered it was they who were responsible for the brutal crime.

The loss of his child had obviously tipped Henry over the edge into insanity, because now he killed every Japanese or part-Japanese visitor to the area. Man or woman, it made no difference to him, he simply wanted to have his revenge on the people who'd taken his daughter's life.

Still, it's difficult to feel much sympathy when someone's determined to kill you, and Henry was out of his mind if he thought Ryo was just going to stand there and let himself be executed for someone else's crime. As if!

.

TBC in 'Fighting Back'


	47. Fighting Back - Follows Ch 46

**Title:** Fighting Back - Sequel to 'Madman's Tale'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Renard Henry, the cook

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo fights for his life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Oh look, another double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

While Henry was talking, Ryo took the opportunity to gather what little strength he had left. There was no way he was going down without a fight; the rush of adrenaline generated by fear would have to be enough to see him through.

So he fought, using all his skill and cunning, and every scrap of strength he could muster. The burly cook went down, his knife skittering away, but Ryo was one man with two opponents. Henry snatched up the knife even as Ryo reached for it.

Ryo tried to keep him talking, getting Henry to admit to being responsible for the string of deaths in the vicinity of the hotel. He couldn't help wondering how many more might have been killed whose bodies had yet to be discovered. Worse, Henry had obviously learned that Ryo was part Japanese, which was why he was being targeted.

Backed up against the wall, with nowhere to go, Ryo felt the knife blade slash his arm. The cut was relatively shallow, but still painful despite the anaesthetic in his system.

Out of strength and out of options, he shielded his head, waiting for the next blow to fall.

But it never came.

.

TBC in 'Saved'


	48. Saved - Follows Ch 47

**Title:** Saved - Sequel to 'Fighting Back'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Renard Henry

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** The cavalry arrives in the nick of time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Surprise, another double drabble. Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo didn't know what stopped Renard Henry from killing him, he just heard the man gasp the name Maria and the next thing he knew, the sound of a gunshot echoed loudly in the hotel foyer, and the knife went flying from Henry's hand. Through a fog of exhaustion, Ryo heard a very welcome voice shouting his name. How had Dee managed to get back so fast? Not that it mattered; Ryo was just glad to see him.

"You all right there, Ryo?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ryo slid slowly down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. His legs seemed to have decided that sitting was much better than standing, and he wasn't about to argue with them.

He would have liked to stay where he was, propping up the wall, but Dee wasn't at all happy about him being injured and someone had to keep the idiot from doing something stupid, like shooting the man responsible. Since there was no one else around, it fell to Ryo to remind his hotheaded partner that murder is bad. It took some doing, but Dee eventually settled for beating the living daylights out of Mr. Henry, calling it self-defence.

.

TBC in 'Aftermath'


	49. Aftermath - Follows Ch 48

**Title:** Aftermath - Sequel to 'Saved'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, JJ, Bikky &amp; Carol

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** In the aftermath, wounds are treated and reassurances given.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** And we finish up with a triple drabble! Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It was over.

Back in his room, Ryo could finally relax, sitting on his bed while Dee patched up his wounds. He had a cut on his cheek, a gash to his arm, and a multitude of smaller cuts and scrapes, but miraculously he'd survived an attack by a deranged serial killer.

The Assistant Inspector had turned out to be an okay guy, in Ryo's opinion anyway. Dee still seemed rather disgruntled, though he'd gotten away with beating up the suspect.

Ryo's thoughts were dragged away from the other police officer when Dee delicately licked his grazed knuckles and kissed the back of his hand. His voice shook as he spoke.

"When I remembered you were part-Japanese, my heart stopped cold in my chest. I mean it." Dee leant his head against Ryo's shoulder, still gently holding his hand.

"I know. Thanks, Dee."

What might have happened next, they'd never know, because JJ chose that moment to burst through the door, frantic over Dee, who wasn't impressed.

"What's with you barging in on us every single time things are going just right?"

Huh. Ryo should've guessed Dee had ulterior motives; he never changed! He was still fuming when Bikky and Carol rushed in, worried for his safety. After reassuring them that he was fine, Ryo ushered them from the room, leaving Dee to JJ's tender mercies. Okay, so it was kinda cruel, but really, Dee brought it on himself. His panicked voice followed the trio as they closed the door behind them.

"Don't leave me here all alone with JJ! Please?" Ryo hardened his heart, ignoring his partner's pleas. At least he could get a respite from Dee's attentions. He steadfastly ignored the little voice at the back of his mind, asking, "Are you sure that's what you really want?"

.

The End


	50. Mistletoe Dodging

**Title:** Mistletoe Dodging

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, mentions JJ and Commissioner Rose

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Ryo surprises Dee at the precinct's Christmas party.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Oops, forgot to post this at Christmas! Better late than never! This one's a double drabble.

.

Many thanks to the people who have favourited or followed my most recent FAKE fics and drabbles; Grimm C.J Reaper, VampireDoll666, WindSpriteLuxara, MangaAndAnimeFairy, and Llyneth. Much appreciated! It's always good to know that someone actually likes them.

Feedback is invaluable to a writer and in this fandom, it's almost non-existent. I guess most people just must not like what they're reading, but if no one tells me where I'm going wrong then I can't fix it. I love writing FAKE and I'd like to continue, but honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if it's a waste of time and effort.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The 27th precinct's Christmas party had been a merry affair, with spiked punch, and mistletoe everywhere. Dee had found it difficult to avoid being caught beneath a sprig by JJ; he'd had to stay on his toes. In fact he'd been so busy keeping an eye on his obsessed fan that he hadn't been able to pay as much attention to his partner as he'd intended.

For his part, Ryo had spent most of the evening dodging the Commissioner. It seemed that every time he'd turned around, Rose was stalking towards him with lust in his eyes.

Trying to escape once again, Ryo ran headlong into Dee, knocking him off balance and making him step backwards into a doorway. Glancing up, Ryo noted the mistletoe and without pausing to think, leaned in for a kiss that made Dee's toes curl. When they finally broke apart for air, Dee stared at his lover with a glazed expression on his face.

"Wow! Maybe I should get you drunk more often!"

"Actually, I haven't touched a drop; I'm completely sober. I figured one of us should be capable of driving." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Dee staring after him, open-mouthed.

.

The End

.

**A/N:** For dailyprompt 2009-04-24: Actually, I'm totally sober


	51. Stuffed

**Title:** Stuffed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, Ryo, Dee, Carol

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 3, the day after Act 9.

**Summary:** Bikky's first Christmas with Ryo. The food was great, but the company is lacking.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Ate Too Much'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** A double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky scowled sourly. He was bored. Ryo and Dee were sprawled at opposite ends of the sofa, both too stuffed from Ryo's excellent cooking to stay awake, much less move. Bikky was stuffed too, but he wasn't going to snooze his way through the best part of the day! Some 'family Christmas' this was turning out to be. He didn't understand why the perv had to be here anyway; didn't he have somewhere else to be?

Pulling out his phone, he called Carol.

"Hey, you wanna do something? Maybe go skating?"

"Sure! Where d'you want to meet?"

Arrangements made, the only thing left was to tell Ryo where he was going, but his guardian probably wouldn't be too pleased about being woken up. Plus, he might decide Bikky should help with the dishes first… Better to just let him sleep. Maybe he could leave a note.

Grinning, Bikky slipped into his bedroom and found some neon post-its. Picking a dreadful lime green one, he wrote quickly, 'Gone skating with Carol, back before dark,' and carefully stuck in on Dee's forehead, where Ryo would be sure to see it. Grabbing his skates, he slipped out the door.

Mustn't keep Carol waiting!

.

The End


	52. A Clean Slate

**Title:** A Clean Slate

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** The end of Vol. 7.

**Summary:** After all their misunderstandings, Ryo and Dee are finally on the same page.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Clean Slate'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed this collection or any of my other FAKE fics recently, it's good to know that they're liked! Suggestions/prompts are welcome.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Admitting he loves Dee has swept all of Ryo's doubts away, as well as bringing a light to Dee's eyes that has been missing lately. It's easy for Ryo to still blame himself, and he keeps feeling like he needs to apologize to Dee for keeping him hanging for so long; he doesn't understand why his partner never gave up on him. But perhaps none of that matters now.

At last they're together, free to express their feelings for each other, and Dee's right. It's time to put all their misunderstandings behind them and start over with a clean slate.

.

The End


	53. Adjusting

**Title:** Adjusting

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** A few months after Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Ryo is trying to get used to being in a relationship with Dee, but he's still a bit uncertain about some things.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Beatles Song Titles' – It's pretty obvious which one I used!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who favourited my recent FAKE fics. I have several more ficlets, when I get time to post them, but here's another drabble to tide you over.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Strolling together through Central Park, Ryo flinched slightly when Dee's fingers brushed his hand.

Dee sighed. Ryo was so touchy about public displays of affection. They'd been together for three months, even though their colleagues at the 27th still had no idea. Dee understood why Ryo wanted to keep their relationship secret; if their superiors found out, there was a good chance one of them would be reassigned. Still, the chances of being spotted were remote.

"C'mon, Ryo, I just wanna hold your hand! Would that be so terrible?"

Ryo considered.

"I guess not."

Hand in hand, they continued walking.

.

The End


	54. More Than Love

**Title:** More Than Love

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime after Vol. 4

**Summary:** Dee's never felt this way before.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee's an old hand at the dating game; he's been around the block more than a few times. He's had girlfriends, he's had boyfriends, occasionally he's even had both at once, back when he was younger. All of them have been gorgeous; after all, a guy has to have standards.

Relationships are nothing new to him, but this time it's different.

He's liked everyone he's ever dated, some more than others. Hell, he's even loved a few of them, but he's never felt like this before. It's way beyond simple love; this is something completely new.

Ryo's stolen his heart.

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'Something New'


	55. Clarity

**Title:** Clarity

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Vol. 7 – Ryo's thoughts after their first time together.

**Summary:** Ryo has finally given in to Dee and to his own desires; now he considers how that night has affected him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for the prompt 'Clarity'

.

**Grimm C.J Reaper:** I'll do my best to provide more fluffy cuteness whenever I can. Sorry it's been so long between chapters, life is not so good right now.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

He'd risked everything, slept with Dee, allowed himself to experience everything he'd always denied himself before.

He'd been afraid he would lose something essential, his sense of self perhaps, but he hadn't. Amid the passion and wonder, with the ecstasy of release, instead of losing something, he'd found… everything.

In a burst of clarity he understood that by denying who he was, by hiding from himself, he'd condemned himself to living half a life.

In Dee's arms, at last he'd found himself, a lifetime's confusion and self-doubt laid to rest.

At last, Ryo truly knew and accepted who he was.

.

The End


	56. Woo Hoo! - Follows Ch 3

**Title:** Woo Hoo! – Sequel to 'Finding Heaven'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo

**Rating:** PG-15

**Setting:** Somewhere in Vol. 7, midway through Act 19.

**Summary:** Dee wakes up alone after their first night together.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Woooo!'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Waking the morning after that heavenly night with Ryo, Dee was disappointed to find himself alone. His bed had never seemed so big and empty.

Ryo's note on the pillow beside him was brief and casual, no mention of the night before. What a comedown after everything they'd shared. Dee stared at the scrap of paper morosely. Apparently last night hadn't meant as much to Ryo as it had to him. He flopped onto the bed, feeling sorry for himself.

'How totally unromantic. That cad.'

On the other hand… What a fuckin' fantastic night!

"Woo hoo HOO!" No regrets left!

.

The End


	57. Manhattan By Night

**Title:** Manhattan By Night

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

**Summary:** Ryo knows the time is right to confess his feelings for Dee. Now he just needs the right setting.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'First Time In New York'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Strolling with Dee across the Manhattan Bridge to Brooklyn, Ryo felt like a tourist, seeing the sights of the Big Apple for the first time. Despite living in New York, he'd never been out this way before, at least not on foot after dark.

Reaching the Brooklyn side they stopped near the River Café, gazing back at Manhattan across the water; it looked like a floating city of lights, tethered to the shore by the twinkling spans of the lamp-lit bridges, something straight out of a postcard.

Ryo smiled. The romantic setting was perfect.

"I love you, more than anything."

.

TBC in 'Dreams Come True'


	58. Dreams Come True - Follows Ch 57

**Title:** Dreams Come True – Sequel to 'Manhattan By Night'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 7, near the end of Act 20.

**Summary:** Dee can scarcely believe what he's hearing; is it real?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** I'm using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one's a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts. Prompt at end.

**A/N2:** Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Staring at Ryo in wonder, Dee could hardly believe his ears. Had his partner really said what he thought he had? One look in those beautiful dark eyes confirmed that he wasn't hearing things; the tenderness radiating from Ryo's gaze said it all.

"Mind if I kiss you?"

When had Ryo gotten so bold? It was incredibly sexy.

"Nah, not at all."

As Ryo's lips touched his, Dee felt light-headed, breathless and giddy; it was the most amazing and incredible feeling ever, like he was drunk on life, or better, drunk on love.

All his dreams were finally coming true.

.

The End

.

**A/N3:** Title used was 'Drunk In Love'


	59. Lying To Myself Again

**Title:** Lying To Myself Again

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, mentions Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Early Vol. 1, Ryo shares his bed with Dee and Bikky.

**Summary:** Ryo knows he's lying to himself; he just can't bring himself to face the truth.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Secrets and Lies'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

Ryo gazed at Dee, peacefully sleeping on the far side of the bed.

'I wonder if Dee likes guys…'

He felt something stir inside him, something he refused to acknowledge, and ruthlessly pushed it back down.

'No, I can't afford to think like that, especially not now. What on earth possessed me to let him spend the night? So stupid.'

Lying back against his pillow, he willed sleep to come.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind sneered, 'you're a fake and a coward. Would it be so terrible to admit that you're gay?'

He just didn't know.

The End


	60. When Morning Comes

**Title:** When Morning Comes

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** The morning after Vol. 7

**Summary:** Waking up with Ryo in his arms is a dream come true for Dee.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for mahmfic's prompt 'Morning'

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Early morning sunlight cast a golden glow across the bed where two bodies lay entwined. Dee woke, shielding his eyes against the light and feeling an oddly comforting weight on his chest.

Blinking his eyes into focus he looked down at the man sprawled at his side, head resting on his chest, one arm draped across his waist, still fast asleep.

Memories of the night before filled his head, and he wondered if all this was just a dream. It seemed too perfect to be true.

Ryo stirred, smiling sleepily up at him.

"You stayed."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

.

The End


	61. Worth The Wait

**Title:** Worth The Wait

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Just at the end of Vol. 7, Act 20.

**Summary:** Dee has waited so long for this.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Long Overdue!'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

For two long years he'd chased the object of his affections, enduring countless annoyed rebuffs and even more kicks and punches from the house ape. There had been many occasions when he'd been close to giving up, cutting his losses and settling for just being friends, but he never had. Maybe he was just that big a glutton for punishment.

Whatever; it didn't matter anymore.

It had been a long time coming, but Dee decided when it came right down to it, laying here in Ryo's bed holding this beautiful man in his arms was worth every second he'd waited.

.

The End


	62. Wishful Thinking

**Title:** Wishful Thinking

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG-15

**Setting:** In the afterglow of Vol. 7's final scenes.

**Summary:** The day after their second night together, Dee is enjoying the afterglow.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Last Forever'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee lay on his back, sprawled across Ryo's bed, with his eyes half-closed against the afternoon sun. There'd been a pillow earlier, but it had disappeared. Not that it mattered, he was perfectly comfortable; Ryo's head was resting on his chest and he idly ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

'My lover.' The thought made Dee smile. Twenty-four hours ago, he'd been sure Ryo had decided their one night together weeks before had been a mistake, but they'd spent much of last night and half the day making love. It was bliss.

He wished this day could last forever.

.

The End


	63. Everything's Changed

**Title:** Everything's Changed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** At the end of Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Ryo's fears were unfounded.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** For the prompt 'Everything Has Changed' (I'm using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one's a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Lying in Dee's arms, drowsy and content, Ryo couldn't help but wonder why he'd resisted for so long, why it had taken him another three weeks to ask Dee out and admit how he felt. His fears seemed ridiculous now. He was still the same man, just happier, more at ease, and feeling very thoroughly loved. He'd be sore in the morning, but a good kind of sore.

"What are you thinking about?" Dee murmured.

Ryo smiled.

"I was scared about what might happen if I gave in to what I wanted."

"And?"

"Now everything's changed. I'm not scared anymore."

.

The End


	64. Never Had A Chance

**Title:** Never Had A Chance

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Dee's feeling rather pleased with himself

**Setting:** Just after Vol. 7.

**Written For:** tigriswolf's prompt 'Author's choice, author's choice, "If it helps… you never had a chance",' at comment_fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sprawled bonelessly in the afterglow, Dee smirked at his partner, now his lover. Ryo looked shagged out.

"If it helps," Dee told him smugly, "you never had a chance; I always get my man. Not that you made it easy for me."

"So it was inevitable I'd fall for your charms, was it?" Ryo asked sleepily.

"Yup. Just took longer than I would've liked."

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Dee cut him off. "Quit apologising, dope. Anyway, you're worth it. Just so you know, now I've got you, I'm never lettin' you go."

Ryo smiled contentedly. That suited him just fine.

.

The End


	65. Tick Tick Tick

**Title:** Tick Tick Tick

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

**Summary:** There's no time to get the bomb squad in; Dee will have to save himself.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Tick Tick Tick'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Fifteen bombs are dotted around the school, but Dee's only sure of the exact location of the one he's currently sharing a room with. There's no time to track down the other fourteen, and even if there were, it wouldn't do any good. He's got a bullet hole in his leg, so he's not going anywhere.

Three minutes and counting; he can hear the time ticking away.

Tick Tick Tick

Precious seconds elapse as he removes the casing. Pick a wire and cut it. There's a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right.

Saying a silent prayer, Dee makes his choice.

.

The End


	66. Head Over Heels

**Title:** Head Over Heels

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** The end of Vol. 4

**Summary:** Dee doesn't know exactly when he fell for Ryo, just that he has.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** For the prompt 'Blurred Lines' (I'm using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one's a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It had started out as flirting, messing with Ryo's head because his new partner was so uptight. It was harmless fun, Dee enjoyed making Ryo blush and get mad at him. Besides, the guy was certainly attractive enough to be worthy of his attentions.

Somewhere along the way though, it had changed from a casual game to… something else. Dee couldn't even pinpoint when it had happened, it just had. He'd started feeling a little lost when Ryo wasn't there, like a part of him was missing.

Now here he was, hopelessly in love, and Ryo didn't have a clue.

.

The End


	67. Troubling Response

**Title:** Troubling Response

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 1, beginning of Act 2.

**Summary:** Ryo is confused by Dee's apparent flirting; he needs to set his mind at rest concerning Dee's sexuality, so he asks…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Written for the prompt 'Mine Would Be You'

.

**Thanks to everyone who's favourited my FAKE fics. Could I just say, the occasional review would be nice. It's hard to maintain creativity in a vacuum.**

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo didn't know what to think. Dee was so damned confusing! All those supposedly jokey comments, except they hadn't really sounded like jokes… And what was with that kiss? That had been seriously embarrassing. There was only one thing for it; he'd have to ask.

"Don't you like women, Dee?"

It was a relief to find out Dee did, even though it meant listening to him describing his ideal woman. Talk about a big ego.

The kiss _had_ been a joke then.

But Ryo's relief turned out to be short-lived.

"And since you're asking, on the guy side… it's you."

.

The End


	68. Hopes Dashed

**Title:** Hopes Dashed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

**Summary:** Dee gets his hopes up, only to have them dashed once more.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Hopeless'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** The Opening line of dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"By the way, you want to stay the night?"

Such an innocent question, but it sent a surge of hope through Dee. Could Ryo's offer actually mean what he thought?

A pounce seemed in order.

With Ryo pinned to the floor beneath him, Dee stared into those impossibly dark eyes, seeing only confusion and worry instead of the hoped for desire. With a heavy sigh, he slumped on top of his partner. He couldn't keep doing this, not to himself and not to Ryo. It wasn't fair to either of them.

Ryo would never be his, pursuing him was hopeless.

.

The End


	69. Frustrated And Lonely

**Title:** Frustrated And Lonely

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Back Stage Pass 2.

**Summary:** Ryo's off work sick and Dee is missing his baby.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** I'm using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one's a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts. Prompt at the end.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo was off work with a fever, so Dee was not only sexually frustrated but also lonely. Sure, he had the other guys to talk to, but it wasn't the same. Ryo was Dee's partner and best friend as well as his lover.

There wasn't much happening at work, so Dee decided to take a few days off and soon found himself in Ryo's neighbourhood. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the familiar number; he could at least see how his baby was feeling.

Ryo sounded much better.

Smiling, Dee headed for his lover's apartment; maybe he'd get lucky tonight!

.

The End

**A/N:** Title used is 'Get Lucky'


	70. The Morning After

**Title:** The Morning After

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Backstage Pass 2.

**Summary:** Ryo has good reason to blush.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Red'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo woke up lying on the floor, covered with a comforter; Dee was on the sofa, openly staring. For a moment he was puzzled, then memories of the previous night came back to him. It was kind of blurry, but he remembered enough; he'd been like a different person. Dee seemed to agree.

Predictably, Ryo blushed when Dee made clear how much he'd enjoyed that side of Ryo.

Bikky's unexpected arrival interrupted their conversation. The expression on the boy's face reminded Ryo that he was naked. Face turning scarlet, he clutched the comforter around himself.

He'd never live this down.

.

The End


	71. Tidying Up

**Title:** Tidying Up

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga

**Summary:** Dee has learned that cleaning calms Ryo.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Cleaning House'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee lounged on the sofa watching Ryo bustling about, cleaning. The place already seemed spotless to him, but a little detail like that wouldn't stop Ryo when he was in the mood to clean.

They'd been working a particularly distressing child abuse case recently. Cleaning seemed to be Ryo's way of soothing himself, as if by tidying things away he could do the same with his thoughts, tucking them where they belonged and shutting a door.

By the time he settled beside Dee, Ryo was much calmer. Dee found himself wishing he could tidy his own thoughts away like that.

.

The End


	72. Local Knowledge

**Title:** Local Knowledge

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga

**Summary:** Dee knows something no one else does.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Being both a native New Yorker and a seasoned detective has its advantages. Cops know where criminals like to hang out, which businesses are probably being run by the Mob, where to find lowlifes who're ready and willing to snitch on somebody else for the right incentives, and where to get the best coffee and doughnuts.

New Yorkers know the best places to eat, where the food's good, the prices fair and the service friendly, the kinds of places tourists never find.

But only Dee knows where to get the best burger in New York: right here at Chez Ryo!

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'The Best Burger In New York'


	73. A Change Of Menu

**Title:** A Change Of Menu

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Bikky

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 6 maybe.

**Summary:** Ryo is working overtime on a case, and Bikky is discovering you can have too much of a good thing.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Junk Food'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It had been another long day; the squad were in the middle of a major case involving a serial killer targeting children, so everyone was working double shifts.

Ryo had tried at first to continue cooking a healthy dinner for Bikky every day, but the extra work of shopping for groceries, cooking, then cleaning up afterwards was just too much; after a few days he'd been forced to resort to buying fast food.

Tonight he'd come home with takeaway curry instead of pizza or burgers, and Bikky had cheered!

"Never thought I'd get tired of eating junk food," he'd admitted.

.

The End


	74. Rifle Envy

**Title:** Rifle Envy

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Not sure, but I guess somewhere before Act 9.

**Summary:** Dee wishes he could trade places with Ryo's sniper rifle.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Firearms'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

There were times Dee felt positively envious of Ryo's sniper rifle.

The way Ryo's hands moved over the weapon as he broke it down, cleaned and oiled each piece, then reassembled it with the ease of long practice made Dee ache with longing. Feeling those hands caressing his body with the same sure confidence would be a dream come true, but it was never going to happen.

Sometimes, Dee would think he was making progress with his skittish partner only to have Ryo back off again with a panicked expression on his face.

That damn rifle got all the luck.

.

The End


	75. Haunted

**Title:** Haunted

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, mentions his parents.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 5, Act 14.

**Summary:** Sometimes it's better to never learn the truth.

**Written For: **Challenge 105:Amnesty at fan_flashworks, usingChallenge #98: Haunted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo didn't believe in ghosts, but that didn't mean he wasn't haunted. Even ten years on, his parents' murder cast a shadow over his life. It was their deaths that had made him decide to become a cop, hoping someday he might solve the case himself, learn who had killed them and why.

He'd naively thought getting the answers to his questions would give him some sort of closure. He couldn't have been more wrong; the truth was tearing him apart. He'd known they weren't drug smugglers, but hearing they'd been slaughtered by _mistake_…

He'd been better of not knowing.

.

The End


	76. Sleeping Beauty

**Title:** Sleeping Beauty

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 1, the end of Act 3

**Summary:** Ryo's tucked up in bed, recovering from his fever. Dee knows he should let him rest, but he's just too tempting.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Sleeping Beauty'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** My third attempt. It didn't quite work as a drabble so I re-wrote it as a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee finished cleaning Ryo's kitchen, leaving everything gleaming, and crept quietly into the bedroom to check on his partner. The sight that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. How could one man be so heartbreakingly beautiful? Fast asleep, Ryo looked like an angel. Dee found himself irresistibly drawn towards him.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, he reached out to rest his hand lightly on Ryo's forehead, relieved to find that his fever finally seemed to have gone. It was about time too. It had surprised Dee to realise just how worried he'd been about Ryo.

As he gazed into the sleeping man's face, Dee felt his willpower start to crumble. Ryo looked so peaceful, lost in sleep as Dee gently brushed the hair back from his closed eyes.

Although he knew Ryo needed the rest, the temptation eventually proved too great for Dee to resist. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks, he leaned down, capturing Ryo's lips in a soft, gentle kiss and feeling faintly guilty as Ryo stirred and woke.

Dee expected to be pushed away and yelled at, but for once, seemingly still half asleep, Ryo offered no resistance.

It was bliss.

.

The End


	77. Underwhelmed

**Title:** Underwhelmed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo's old family heirloom fails to impress his new family.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Bagpipes'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky stared at the object with horrified fascination.

"What _is_ that? Some kinda weird creature?"

Dee tried to disguise his laughter with a cough, but wasn't very successful so he gave up, grinning like a loon. Ryo just looked pained.

"They're a family heirloom; my great grandfather's bagpipes. They're very old." At Bikky's look of incomprehension, he added, "Bagpipes, Scotland's traditional musical instrument? You must have heard of them. What are they teaching you in school?"

"Loads of stuff, just not about Scotland. Why would they? This is America."

Dee chuckled.

"Give it up, babe, at least you appreciate them."

.

The End


	78. Thanksgiving

**Title:** Thanksgiving

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

**Summary:** Dee goes over to Ryo's for Thanksgiving.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'National Day Or Holiday'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo never did anything by halves. His motto seemed to be, if something's worth doing, it's worth doing properly. Thanksgiving was no exception. There was roast turkey, chestnut stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, and a whole host of other delicious foods. Despite having to help with washing the dishes afterwards, Dee figured the meal was worth it.

Better yet, once the dishes were put away, Ryo joined him on the sofa and they had a couple of beers while watching the Thanksgiving Day game together.

Yeah, Dee thought to himself, this year he had a lot to be thankful for.

.

The End


	79. Green Is The Color…

**Title:** Green Is The Color…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, mentions Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo likes the color green.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Green'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo likes green; it's the color of the grass in the park, the leaves on the trees in spring and summer, sometimes the color of the sea.

It's the color of crisp, sour-sweet apples too, broccoli like little trees, and a lot of other nutritious, healthy veggies and fruits.

He remembers the old green sofa that had been in their living room when he was a boy, where he used to curl up and watch cartoons when the weather was too wet or cold for playing outside.

But these days, when he thinks of green, it's Dee's eyes he sees.

.

The End


	80. Intervention

**Title:** Intervention

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo's working too hard so Dee stages a one-man intervention.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Intervention'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee was worried; Ryo was working himself into the ground on their current case. He'd tried subtle hints, gentle persuasion, hell, he'd even tried ordering Ryo to quit working and get some rest, to no avail. He loved Ryo, but the man could be so fuckin' pigheaded at times.

Still, Dee wasn't about to give up. Ryo had barely eaten or slept in five days, he was practically living on coffee; something had to be done before he collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"Okay, enough's enough. I'm not lettin' you kill yourself over this case. It's home, dinner and bed for you," Dee announced.

Ryo shook his head wearily.

"Can't, there's too much to do here."

"Sure ya can. Here, let me help you."

With that, Dee grabbed Ryo, threw him over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. Ryo kicked and struggled, yelling to be put down, but Dee was having none of it; he just tightened his grip, hoping the resulting bruises wouldn't be too painful.

"Sorry, babe, can't hear ya."

By the time Dee reached his car, Ryo had stopped struggling. As Dee set him down to unlock the car, he found out why. Ryo was fast asleep.

.

The End


	81. Undercover Blues

**Title:** Undercover Blues

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** During the manga, but before Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Dee is surrounded by gorgeous women every night, why isn't he enjoying it?

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Twelve Horny Women'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Not so long ago, this would have been Dee's idea of heaven. Working undercover behind a nightclub bar, a dozen hot and horny babes practically throwing their phone numbers, and their bodies, at him every night should've been a dream come true. He could have any or all of them at a snap of his fingers, so what the hell was wrong with him?

It wasn't that he was on assignment; being undercover meant blending in, after all.

Trouble was, gorgeous as they were, he didn't want any of them.

When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Ryo.

.

The End


	82. Flying South

**Title:** Flying South

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo have to escort a prisoner.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Escape To L.A.'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"How'd we manage to draw the short straw?" Dee asked, settling into his seat on the plane.

"It's not so bad. At least it gets us away from the New York winter for a few days. Thought you'd be happy about that. Five days in the California sunshine, and we're getting paid for it."

"Yeah, but it's work. Take this bozo to L.A. for questioning on one of their cases, sit around in a motel, then drag his sorry ass back to New York to face charges."

"We'll get some free time."

"Yeah? How d'ya feel about hittin' the beach?"

.

The End


	83. Balled Over

**Title:** Balled Over

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** It pays to be careful when opening doors.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Balls'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Helping Dee to give his apartment a thorough spring clean, Ryo swung open the door to a closet only to be hit by a tidal wave of junk as the contents spilled out on top of him.

"Ack!" he yelped, sitting down hard, a basketball bouncing off his head to join several others rolling around on the floor.

"Oops, sorry babe. That's where I stuff anything I'm not using. Probably should've warned you not to open it."

"Why don't you just throw out the stuff you don't use?"

"I can't, I might need it someday."

"Dee, nobody needs nine basketballs."

.

The End


	84. Snow Days

**Title:** Snow Days

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime in the middle of the manga.

**Summary:** It's snowing in New York, which turns out to be less fun than it sounds.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Three Days Of Snow'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

Winter in New York; it had been snowing for three days straight. Traffic was crawling through the streets despite the snowploughs; they just couldn't keep the roads clear as the blizzard conditions continued. Schools were closed and even the police were having difficulties getting where they were needed.

Ryo and Dee trudged through knee-deep drifts, their feet freezing, coats and scarves wrapped tight against the frigid air, snow sticking to their hair.

"I hate winter," mumbled Dee through his scarf.

"Weren't you the one cheering when it first started snowing?"

"That was before I had to go out in it."

.

The End


	85. Christmas Crime Spree

**Title:** Christmas Crime Spree

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Drake

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime before the manga.

**Summary:** The Christmas season is less than merry for the detectives of the 27th precinct.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Bad Santa'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The run up to Christmas had the detectives of the 27th precinct working overtime. A series of violent liquor store robberies had left two people in critical condition and seven others injured.

There were several witnesses whose descriptions of the robber all matched, but that wasn't proving helpful.

"A fat man with a beard, wearing a red suit trimmed with fur? Seriously? That's all we've got?" Dee was incensed.

"Hey, don't blame us!" Drake replied. "We're just reporting what we've been told."

"Crap! Everywhere you look there's another guy dressed as Santa, how're we supposed to find the bad one?"

.

The End


	86. Unseasonal

**Title:** Unseasonal

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** The weather is endangering Dee's plans.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'It's snowing where?'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"It's snowing where?" Dee leaned over his partner's shoulder to look at the newspaper spread on the table.

"Florida."

"That's crazy! Snow in the Sunshine State, while New York steams in a mini heat wave. December's supposed to be cold," Dee grumbled. "I was looking forward to a white Christmas, then this happens!" He waved vaguely towards the window, where sunshine streamed through and the sky was a cloudless blue.

"There's still time for the weather to turn," Ryo smiled. "Enjoy the warmth while you can. It'll be cold soon enough."

"Good, 'cause then we're goin' skating in Central Park."

.

The End


	87. Blue Christmas

**Title:** Blue Christmas

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.

**Summary:** It's Christmas Eve, and Ryo's feeling blue.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Something Blue'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Yes, I know I've written and posted a ficlet on the same theme, but I wrote this drabble before I wrote the ficlet, so I'm going to post it anyway, as a precursor to a ficlet from Dee's POV that I hope to post tomorrow.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sitting on his bed, Ryo sipped hot coffee, thinking sad thoughts about his parents. To everyone else, Christmas Eve was a time of joy to be shared with loved ones, but to Ryo it was the saddest day of the year. That was why he'd volunteered to work, so he wouldn't be alone with the blues.

That idea had backfired.

Now here he was, all by himself in an empty apartment, feeling utterly alone.

Until the door opened and Dee walked in, bearing champagne and the tiniest Christmas tree Ryo had ever seen.

Suddenly, it was his best Christmas ever.

.

The End


	88. Christmas Feast

**Title:** Christmas Feast

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Just after Vol. 3 Act 9.

**Summary:** Dee's first Christmas dinner with Ryo and Bikky.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Feast'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Christmas dinner at Ryo's place was a revelation. Normally, Dee didn't go in for anything too fancy, well, not if he was cooking for himself. He couldn't really see the point when a ready meal from the freezer did away with the necessity of spending half the day preparing the food and the rest clearing up a ton of dirty dishes when he could be settled comfortably on the sofa watching the game on TV.

Ryo, on the other hand, liked to do things properly, which meant a full traditional roast dinner.

Dee had to admit he was impressed with his partner's organisational skills. Everything seemed to run like clockwork. Ryo had prepared a lot of the food beforehand, knew exactly when each item had to be put on to cook, and how long for, and the result was a veritable feast, practically weighing down the dining table. It looked like there was enough food for an army! It was a good thing that Carol and her aunt were joining them for dinner, but even so, there would probably be enough leftovers for several days.

Dee smiled in satisfaction. He was going to be very well fed indeed this Christmas.

.

The End


	89. Off-Duty Incident

**Title:** Off-Duty Incident

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Bikky, Dee

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo gets injured trying to prevent a crime while off duty.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo had been out buying groceries when he'd walked in on a robbery in progress. It definitely hadn't been his finest hour as a detective, he reflected as he lay limply on the sofa in his apartment with an ice pack on his head.

Bikky was being surprisingly considerate, getting on with his homework and keeping quiet in deference to Ryo's splitting headache. Through half-open eyes, Ryo saw him check his phone yet again, before getting up to open the door. Dee was outside, just slipping his own phone back into his pocket.

Stepping inside, he glanced at Bikky, muttering a quiet "Thanks, kiddo."

Bikky shrugged.

"S'okay."

That was weird.

'They must really be worried about me if they're not insulting each other,' Ryo thought groggily.

Making a beeline for the sofa, Dee crouched down beside Ryo, a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, babe. What the hell happened? Bikky said you tried to prevent a robbery!"

Ryo smiled wanly.

"'Tried' is right. I almost got one of the perps, but then his accomplice hit me over the head with a pineapple," he admitted sheepishly. "I don't remember anything else."

Dee laughed so hard he fell over.

"Only you, Ryo!"

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'The Pineapple Incident'


	90. Maybe This Year

**Title:** Maybe This Year

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** A year or so into the manga.

**Summary:** Dee's first New Year since meeting Ryo. What will the coming year bring?

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Maybe This Year'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Midnight on New Year's Eve, the beginning of another year. Dee gazed upwards, watching fireworks bursting in rainbow colours, filling the night sky over New York with light. It was a spectacular display, a celebration of the year just ended and a symbol of hope for the one ahead; anything was possible because everybody was starting over with a clean slate.

The last twelve months had been eventful, working hard, chasing the bad guys, sometimes even catching them, but the man whose heart Dee wanted to capture more than anything still eluded him.

Ryo.

Maybe this year would be different.

.

The End


	91. The Odd Couple

**Title:** The Odd Couple

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, JJ/Drake

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Dee observes JJ and Drake.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'odd couples'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble for my friend lil_1337

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

On the face of it, they make rather an odd couple. JJ's always so up, enthusiastic about everything. No matter how bad things get he's the eternal optimist, a glass half full kinda guy.

Drake couldn't be more different; a born pessimist, always expecting things to go wrong and never surprised when they do. There are times Dee can almost see the little cloud of gloom he carries around with him as he slouches through his days, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

While JJ's a slave to fashion, looking dapper and immaculately groomed in the latest styles, Drake looks like he got dressed in the dark, in someone else's clothes. He probably doesn't even know what an iron is for. He's the archetypal crumpled detective with food stains on his tie that you can see in a dozen TV shows.

But things are slowly changing. Recently, JJ's been a little less hyper and more relaxed, Drake a little more cheerful and less scruffy. They've been seeing a lot of each other and it's obviously doing them both good.

Dee's happy for them, and for himself. For the first time since JJ joined the 27th, he's free of bruises.

.

The End


	92. Unexpected Visitor

**Title:** Unexpected Visitor

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.

**Summary:** Dee's looking forward to a quiet night in, a visitor is the last thing he expected.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Unexpected Visitor'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one ended up as a double drabble. Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

After a hard day's work on bodyguard duty, Dee had been looking forward to a relaxing evening at home. A hot shower, a bite to eat, couple of beers in front of the TV; maybe he'd even get to bed at a decent hour for once.

Someone hammering on his door had definitely not been in his plans, so he wasn't in the best of moods when he opened his door. That changed when he saw who his unexpected visitor was.

Ryo stood on his doorstep, looking lost and forlorn, and how could Dee be annoyed? It was good to know that Ryo trusted him enough to seek him out when something was bothering him.

"I just wanted to see you."

That simple admission had warmed Dee's heart, but what followed had rocked his world. After years of waiting, Ryo had given in. Only that wasn't quite it, because Ryo wasn't submitting to something Dee wanted; he gave himself willingly, as if he was finally ready to accept everything about himself. No more uncertainty, no more reluctance, no more doubts.

It wasn't the quiet night in that he'd planned, but Dee didn't care, because all his dreams had come true.

.

The End


	93. Impasse

**Title:** Impasse

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Vol. 2, towards the end of Act 6.

**Summary:** Ryo knows he has to keep Dee from making a bad mistake, even if he must risk his own life to do so.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Do I Know You?'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** A double drabble. Dialogue is borrowed from the manga. Ryo's thoughts are in italics.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Don't do it, Dee!"

As Dee spun towards him, Ryo found himself looking into an almost unrecognisable face. Dee's expression was cold and hard, but his eyes were filled with a burning rage. There was so much hate reflected in his emerald gaze that Ryo had to force himself to stand his ground.

'_Do I know you? I've never seen this side of you before.'_

Then Dee was shouting at him, telling Ryo to get out of his way, to let him kill the man who had put Mother Lane in the hospital. Ryo tried to reason with him, but Dee refused to listen. He wanted revenge. Before Ryo knew it they were yelling at each other and Dee was threatening to shoot him too.

"How can you say that? I'm your partner, Dee!"

When Dee's gun went off, Ryo froze, feeling the bullet graze his cheek. His legs were shaking, but he didn't let it show.

Dee sank to the ground, shocked. He beckoned Ryo to him, green eyes filled with concern and shame.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's nothing. Just a scratch."

As Dee hugged him, Ryo smiled.

'_Yes, I know you, and I trust you with my life.'_

_._

The End


	94. Dee's Worst Nightmare

**Title:** Dee's Worst Nightmare

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, JJ, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

**Summary:** When the power goes out, Dee finds himself living through his worst nightmare.

**Written For:** Prompt at end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble. I'm being a bit mean to JJ, sorry!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Power outages weren't uncommon in New York; Dee was used to them and usually they didn't bother him. Sure, it was frustrating when the power went out in the middle of watching a game, or while something was cooking, but those occasions were survivable.

This time was different; he was trapped in an elevator, between floors and although Dee wasn't claustrophobic, he was pretty sure _someone_ wasn't going to survive the experience. He wondered if he'd be able to claim justifiable homicide.

"JJ, if you don't shut up and get off me, I swear to God I'm going to cuff you to the handrail and gag you with your own socks!" Dee bellowed, detaching the smaller man for the twentieth time and shoving him away. "Can't you get it through your head that I'm not interested and never will be?"

JJ didn't seem to even hear, jabbering on about true love and trying to wrap himself around Dee yet again.

Finally, the elevator restarted, arriving at ground level, the doors opening to reveal a concerned Ryo.

"Dee, are you okay?"

"Fine, but that was the longest 46 minutes of my life!"

"Mmpf!" said JJ.

"Oh yeah, someone better un-cuff him."

.

The End

.

**A/N2:** Written for the tw100 prompt '46 Minutes'


	95. Prelude To A Pounce

**Title:** Prelude To A Pounce

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Dee's self-control is stretched to breaking point.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Something Borrowed'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble. Dee's thoughts are in italics.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo was always gorgeous, a delight to Dee's eyes; he knew he'd never tire of looking at his partner, even at work when looking was all he was allowed to do.

But today, Dee's eyes were riveted on Ryo to the extent that he couldn't force himself to look away. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry, he could scarcely draw breath and all the blood had fled from his brain, heading south. Thank God he was sitting at his desk. This was so insanely hot it was practically unbearable.

"Ryo?" Dee croaked out.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that one of my shirts?"

"Oh, yeah, I lost a button off mine. You don't mind, do you?"

'_Hell, no!'_

"No, that's fine. Was just wonderin'."

"That's okay then. I was in kind of a rush, but I should've asked first. Sorry." Ryo smiled blithely.

"No problem."

'I'm dyin' here, and he doesn't have a clue what he's doin' to me! I swear he'll be the death of me!'

Ryo frowned.

'_Did I say that out loud?'_

"Are you okay? You look kinda flushed."

"I'm fine."

'_Hell with this! There's only so much a man can stand!'_

Ryo never saw the pounce coming.

.

The End


	96. The Benefits Of Cleaning

**Title:** The Benefits Of Cleaning

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee wants to understand Ryo better.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Domestic Chores'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee had never been particularly fond of household chores; he did them because he had to, not because he wanted to. Ryo seemed to be the complete opposite, he actually enjoyed doing stuff like cleaning and his apartment was almost always spotless.

"Why?" Dee asked one day, watching Ryo tidying an already tidy apartment and wanting to understand his partner better.

"Why what?" Ryo asked distractedly as he busied himself with a duster.

"Why d'you like cleaning?"

Ryo paused to look at him thoughtfully, head tilted to one side. "I suppose it's because when I clean away the dirt and straighten everything up in here, it feels like I'm clearing out my head at the same time, getting rid of all the frustrations and stress, putting everything in order. It calms and relaxes me. What relaxes you?"

Dee smirked up at him. "Sex of course!"

Ryo blushed. "I should've guessed."

.

The End


	97. Moving Out

**Title:** Moving Out

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, mentions Bikky.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Ryo prepares to leave his old apartment for the last time.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Moving Day'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee dusted off his hands.

"Right, that's the last box loaded. You about done here?"

"I think so, everything's clean for whoever moves in."

Ryo stood looking around the apartment that had been his home for so long; it was full of memories. This was where he'd watched Bikky grow up, where he'd gotten to know Dee over countless meals, where he'd been pounced more times than he could remember. In that bedroom he and Dee shared their first proper night together.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, Dee's chin resting on his shoulder.

"You okay, babe?"

"I guess. I'll just miss this place."

"Yeah, we made good memories here." Ryo could tell Dee was smiling. "But we made memories at my place too, and I plan on us makin' a whole lot more there together. Y'know, if we ever manage to get ya moved in."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me to get a move on?"

"Yep!"

A hand slapped his behind playfully.

"Move this gorgeous ass so we can be done by supper." Dee headed for the door.

With one last look round, Ryo followed him.

The next stage of his life was just beginning.

.

TBC in 'Moving In'


	98. Moving In - Follows Ch 97

**Title:** Moving In – Sequel to 'Moving Out'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, mentions Bikky.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Dee helps Ryo move in with him.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Stuff'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's also a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"What _is_ all this stuff anyway?" Ryo's old place had always been tidy, practically minimalist; Dee couldn't understand how there had been so much to move in the first place.

"Oh, that lot's Bikky's," Ryo replied, gesturing to the biggest pile of boxes. His smile was tinged with nostalgia.

"WHAT?! The house ape's not even gonna be living here, why are we stuck with all his stuff?"

Ryo shrugged.

"He couldn't take everything with him to college and it doesn't make any sense to pay for storage when he might need his things when he visits. It can all go in his room so he'll feel at home when he's here."

Dee knew he could be dense at times, but as he looked at his partner, understanding dawned. Bikky had been such a huge part of Ryo's life for years, but now he was living at the other end of the country. It wasn't really Bikky who needed all his stuff here; it was Ryo himself. He just wanted to feel like the kid was still here and could come home any moment. Sighing in resignation, Dee surrendered to the inevitable.

"Whatever. We can unpack it all in the morning."

.

TBC in 'Home For The Holidays'


	99. Home For The Holidays – Follows Ch 98

**Title:** Home For The Holidays – Sequel to 'Moving In'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, mentions Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Bikky comes home from college for the holidays.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Last Time In New York'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's also a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky grabbed his luggage off the airport carousel, wondering if anyone would be there to meet him. Ryo had said he would, but there was always a chance he'd been held up at work.

So much had happened over the last few months. The last time he'd been in New York, he'd still been living with Ryo in the apartment they'd called home. Now Ryo was living with the Perv in his newly extended digs. Bikky just hoped Dee had made a room for him like he'd promised, preferably at the opposite end of the apartment from his and Ryo's bedroom. He'd rather not have to listen to those two going at it all night in surround-sound; the acoustics in Dee's place were weird.

It was a relief to see Ryo was indeed waiting for him, and the Perv was there too! Bikky did his best to appear indifferent to Dee's presence, but secretly he was pleased to see both his surrogate parents. They looked happy; living together seemed to suit them.

To Bikky's surprise, not only did he have his own room at the Perv's place, but all his stuff was there too. He felt like he'd come home.

.

The End


	100. They Don't Know

**Title:** They Don't Know

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo, the rest of the 27th's detectives implied.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** The others have no idea…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** For the prompt 'They Don't Know' (I'm using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one's a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee knows his friends feel sorry for him. They see him flirting with Ryo, as he always has, see Ryo rebuff him with an annoyed look, and he knows they're wondering why he doesn't just give up. It's clear that they believe he's wasting his time on a man who will never reciprocate his feelings.

But they don't know.

They don't see the other Ryo, needy and desperate, clinging to Dee as they move together, naked bodies glistening with sweat. They don't see the fond looks, tender touches, shared showers.

If they did, they'd never feel sorry for Dee again.

.

The End


	101. Window Watching

**Title:** Window Watching

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee just needs to be sure Ryo's okay.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'The Window'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee stood looking up at Ryo's lighted bedroom window, waiting to catch sight of his lover. It was stupid, but they'd had a rough day and Ryo had been injured trying to get handcuffs on a drugged up perp. Nothing serious, just a wrenched shoulder, but still, Dee wanted to make sure he'd made it home okay.

He'd had to take the perp in while Ryo got his shoulder checked, but even though Ryo had phoned to say he was fine, Dee knew he wouldn't rest until he'd seen for himself. His patience was rewarded when he finally saw Ryo pass the window. Good, he was safe.

Dee was about to leave when his phone rang.

"Laytner."

"You planning on staying out there all night or are you coming up?" Ryo sounded gently amused; Dee couldn't help smiling.

"Sorry, babe. I wanted to make sure you were okay, just didn't want to disturb you. Figured you'd probably want to rest after today."

"I do, but I'd rest easier with you here. Unless you have other plans."

"Nothing that's more important than you. Sure you don't mind?"

"Door's open, Dee. Don't be long."

"On my way."

They could both rest now.

.

The End


	102. Warm Milk

**Title:** Warm Milk

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, mentions Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

**Summary:** The night after the school bombings, Ryo can't sleep.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Milk'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Tossing and turning, unable to sleep, Ryo finally crawled out of bed. Maybe warm milk would help.

Standing in the kitchen, waiting for the milk to heat, he thought back over the day's events; the bombs in the school, Dee being trapped there alone… Just thinking about it made his blood run cold. He'd come so close to losing his partner, someone he cared deeply for.

Pouring the milk into his mug, he headed back to bed.

Dee was in hospital, shot through the leg, but he'd be fine, Ryo reminded himself. He didn't know what he'd have done otherwise.

.

The End


	103. Catharsis

**Title:** Catharsis

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** A tough case causes problems in Dee and Ryo's relationship.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'The Rough Patch'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

They'd been going through a rough patch recently, both of them short tempered and too tired to do anything but fall into their own beds at night, yet never getting enough sleep. Eventually, something had to give.

The argument had started over something trivial that had quickly been blown out of all proportion and in minutes they'd been yelling and swearing at each other, venting their frustrations with their current case until at last they ran out of steam, breathing hard and glaring at each other.

Who made the first move, neither one was sure in the aftermath, but before they knew it they were kissing passionately, clawing at each other's clothes and tripping over feet as they tried to reach the bedroom without losing contact, feeling that they might die if they stopped kissing.

Dee decided it was a good thing that Bikky was staying over at Carole's that night. Ryo had never been so unashamedly vocal, screaming Dee's name and pleading "More" and "Harder" until he was hoarse. Dee matched him for sheer volume, screaming his pleasure until they finally collapsed, utterly spent.

That night they slept better than they had in weeks, wrapped in each other's arms.

.

The End


	104. Nightmare Vacation

**Title:** Nightmare Vacation

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, mentions Ryo, Rose, Bikky, Carol and JJ

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Dee broods over the disastrous vacation.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'England'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's 150 words, a drabble and a half.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee had been thrilled at the thought of going on vacation with Ryo to England, especially after he managed to 'persuade' Bikky to stay behind in New York. Two weeks alone with the object of his desires in a secluded hotel out of season sounded like the perfect opportunity for seduction. There'd be nothing to get in the way of him getting what he wanted so badly.

It ended up being a complete disaster. Murders; an arrogant cop with the hots for Ryo; not only Bikky, but Carol and JJ showing up very much uninvited; and to top it all, a homicidal hotel manager with an insane hatred of anyone with the slightest trace of Japanese in them. It all combined to turn what should have been a relaxing, intimate vacation into one long nightmare.

Ryo had come close to being killed. Dee vowed he was never visiting England again.

.

The End


	105. The Reality Of Myths

**Title:** The Reality Of Myths

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

**Summary:** Dee is a realist, he usually just believes in what he can see, but…

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Dragons'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee had never been especially superstitious; he could walk under ladders, black cats didn't bother him, rabbits' feet belonged on rabbits and touching wood made no sense at all. He didn't believe in the supernatural either. Well, ghosts were real, obviously, that was different, but things like aliens, telepathy, psychokinesis? They were the stuff of movies.

The same applied to vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creatures because hey, myths aren't real, right? Stands to reason. If they were real they wouldn't be myths.

On the other hand, ever since he'd met Nurse Emiry he was starting to wonder about dragons…

.

The End


	106. Biased

**Title:** Biased

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, JJ

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

**Summary:** Dee admires Ryo's skill as a marksman.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Firearms'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** 150 words, a drabble and a half.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee's competent with weapons, that's part of the job, and truthfully he's better in the field than on the practice range, but he knows he'll never be the best marksman on the force, or even in his squad. Ryo and JJ are both so much better. It's a toss up which of the 27th's two marksmen is the best. JJ will say that he is, but Dee's seen Ryo make shots he doubts JJ could have.

Okay, yeah, maybe he's a bit biased. He loves Ryo while JJ annoys him, but even so, Ryo's skill with any kind of handgun or rifle is worthy of admiration. When he's in the zone he's totally calm and focused, hands steady as a rock, breathing slow and even, not even blinking. Watching him line up a shot turns Dee on way more than it should.

Then again, everything about Ryo turns him on.

.

The End


	107. Awkward Moment

**Title:** Awkward Moment

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** The end of Back Stage Pass 2.

**Summary:** Bikky arrives home earlier than expected.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Awkward'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Talk about an awkward moment. There they were, the morning after a rather eventful night. Dee was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, while Ryo knelt on the bedding his lover had spread out on the living room floor. They weren't even doing anything more than talking, Ryo having just woken up, when Bikky arrived home far earlier than expected.

It wasn't until Ryo saw the horrified expression on his foster son's face that he realised he was still stark naked. Face aflame with embarrassment, he snatched up the comforter, wanting nothing more than to bury himself completely and pretend this humiliation wasn't happening. Even so, he thought Bikky's reaction was a bit over the top.

As the boy bolted from the room, yelling something about never being able to eat in there ever again, Ryo watched his departure in bewildered confusion. Was it really that bad?

"He's just being dramatic," Dee assured him in an almost bored tone. "He'll be back."

Dee was right of course, but it didn't make Ryo feel any better about the incident. What if they'd scarred Bikky for life? From now on, sex was confined to the bedroom. It was much less embarrassing that way.

.

The End


	108. Banquet

**Title:** Banquet

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee has a delicious banquet laid out in front of him.

**Word Count:** 100

**Written For:** Prompt #389: Appetizer, at slashthedrabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee licked his lips and stared down at Ryo, spread naked across his king-sized bed. The sight was enough to make his mouth water in anticipation.

Ryo's body was Dee's banquet; every inch of him was so delectable, just waiting to be licked and nibbled and tasted. From the tender flesh of his throat, to his smooth, hairless chest, soft belly, the insides of his thighs, the creases behind his knees… and that was before he got anywhere near the silk over steel texture of his lover's proud erection.

Dee was going to feast tonight; kisses were just the appetizer.

.

The End


	109. Fine Dining

**Title:** Fine Dining

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Drake/JJ

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Drake and JJ have better things to do than spend ages eating in their hotel restaurant.

**Word Count:** 100

**Written For:** Prompt #389: Appetizer, at slashthedrabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Drake studied the menu. The restaurant was much fancier than he was used to and the choices were a bit bewildering to an ordinary Joe like him.

"D'you think we should order an appetizer?" he asked JJ, frowning at the long list of soups and starters.

JJ looked back at him across their table, biting his lip in that adorable way he had. "I'm not really that hungry, maybe we should just go straight to the main course, then head up to our room for dessert."

Drake nodded agreement. "Good plan. Maybe we can order chocolate sauce from room service."

.

The End


	110. Seeing The Sights

**Title:** Seeing The Sights

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo and Dee are enjoying the sights on their vacation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Strolling through London on vacation, Ryo was intent on seeing the sights. Dee, on the other hand, seemed more interested in the sight of Ryo's ass in surprisingly tight jeans.

"Dee, stop it!" Ryo hissed at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault! If you didn't want me looking you shouldn't have worn those."

"I had no choice after you spilled red wine on my other pair."

"That was an accident!" Dee insisted.

Ryo ignored that statement.

"I don't even know how these got in my luggage, could've sworn I didn't pack them."

Dee smirked. He knew the answer to that!

.

The End


	111. Good Things Come…

**Title:** Good Things Come…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Dee watches Ryo sleep and thinks about how lucky he is.

**Word Count:** 200

**Written For:** Prompt #390: Karma, at slashthedrabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Lying awake in the big, comfy bed, Dee gazed, entranced, at the man beside him. Ryo was sound asleep, slim body silvered by the light of the full moon shining through the window.

Dee had been watching his new lover sleep for over an hour, yet still he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away, settle down, and get some much-needed sleep himself. He'd waited so long for this, weeks turning into months, a year, two years… Sometimes he'd started to wonder if he was wasting his time, but his own stubbornness wouldn't let him give up his pursuit of the man who'd stolen his heart.

Ryo snuffled in his sleep, shifting slightly, a small frown creasing his forehead as dark eyes opened to peer sleepily at Dee in the moonlight.

"Dee? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, babe; nothing at all. Everything's perfect. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmm. You should sleep too." Ryo's eyes slid closed again and Dee's smile widened.

"I will in a bit."

"Night, Dee."

"Sweet dreams, baby."

He'd never given much thought to karma, but watching Ryo drift off to sleep again, Dee decided he must have done something very good in a past life to deserve this.

.

The End


	112. Housebound

**Title:** Housebound

**Fandom:** FAKE

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Ryo's stuck at home on a miserable day.

**Word Count:** 100

**Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, any, A grey day,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo leant on the windowsill in his bedroom, chin on hand, watching the raindrops chase each other down the windowpane. The day was overcast, dull and dreary, and the heavy rain that had been falling since the night before was doing nothing to lift his mood. He hated being stuck at home, alone, especially when he couldn't do much.

The bullet wound in his side started to ache again, so he stretched out on his bed and picked up his book, but he couldn't concentrate. Dee was somewhere out there in the rain. Ryo prayed his partner would stay safe.

.

The End


	113. If You Love Sushi…

**Title:** If You Love Sushi…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** During the manga.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo do have something in common besides being detectives…

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Fish'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

One of the things Dee and Ryo bonded over after they were assigned to work together was their mutual love of sushi. They both agreed that the tender morsels of raw fish, perfectly prepared and artistically presented, were a delight to be savoured at every opportunity; together they visited every sushi bar in New York.

When Dee discovered that Ryo was well versed in the art of preparing sushi, having been taught by his mother, who had learned from her grandfather, he became even more positive that Ryo must be his soul mate.

They were clearly made for each other.

.

The End


	114. Taking A Break

**Title:** Taking A Break

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Towards the end of the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo knows where to find Dee.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Smoke'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee was missing, but Ryo had a pretty good idea where to find his errant partner so he made his way up the stairs to the precinct's roof. At first glance, it seemed deserted, but after a few moments he spotted what he was looking for, a telltale wisp of smoke coming from the other side of the little shack that housed the stairwell.

"Hey," he said quietly, sliding down to sit beside Dee. "Mind if I join you?"

"Nah, it's a free country."

"Lousy weather for a cigarette break."

"Yeah, but the company makes up for it," Dee winked.

.

The End


	115. Leap Year

**Title:** Leap Year

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Carol, Bikky

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Like Like Love, with Bikky in college..

**Summary:** Carol has been waiting a long time for this day.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Leap'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It was February 29th at last, Carol had been waiting for this day for months. She'd been half afraid that Bikky would beat her to it on Valentine's Day, but they'd been at opposite ends of the country then so they'd had to make do with sending cards and gifts, and talking via skype.

Now though, Carol had flown all the way to California to visit Bikky at college for a very important reason and nothing was going to stop her. She caught up to her boyfriend as he was leaving his last class of the day. He was with a group of his friends and classmates, all talking and laughing together; when he spotted her his face lit up.

"Carol! What are you doing here?" He made his way over to her.

"I needed to see you."

Bikky frowned, suddenly worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is, silly. There's just something I wanted to ask you, but this is the only day I can do it. I'm not waiting another four years." She went down on one knee in front of him. "Victor Goldman Maclean, will you marry me?"

"Dammit, Carol, I was going to ask you on your birthday! I already bought the ring and everything!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Course it is! There's never been anyone else for me, and there never will be! Guess we'd better go fetch your ring, you're going to need it!" Grinning all over his face, Bikky pulled his new fiancée to her feet and kissed her, to the accompaniment of cheers and wolf-whistles from all his friends, but he barely heard them.

Taking Carol's hand, he pulled her towards his dorm. To hell with his homework assignments, tonight he and Carol were going to be celebrating their engagement in style!

.

The End


	116. Splitsville

**Title:** Splitsville

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo have a massive fight and split up.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Splitsville'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee just stood, staring into space, feeling completely numb. He and Ryo had fought before, but never like that. He wasn't certain, but he had a horrible feeling they might just have split up. Worst of all, he was pretty sure it had been his fault.

He'd had a bad day at work, gone over to Ryo's and taken his foul mood out on his lover, snapping at him for no reason. That was when the fight started, ending with Ryo yelling at him to get out.

Hours of walking had brought him back here, standing outside Ryo's building in the rain, staring up at the window and thinking of everything he'd managed to lose. After all he'd gone through to win Ryo in the first place, how could he have been so stupid? Ryo meant everything to him and now he'd thrown it all away…

"There you are. Have you cooled off yet?" a quiet voice asked. Dee turned to see Ryo standing on the stoop, raindrops sparkling in his hair. He looked tired. "I didn't deserve that. You're not the only one who had a rough day. Now get in here before you catch your death."

Dee stared. "You're not breaking up with me?"

"I probably should, but I'd rather not if you don't mind. I've just got used to having you around."

Dee leapt up the steps and pulled Ryo into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

"I'm sorry you're an idiot too, but I guess I'll just have to live with that." Ryo's voice was muffled against Dee's shoulder. "You were gone for hours, I was getting scared; you left without your phone."

"I don't deserve you. Love you so much, baby."

"Love you too, Dee. More than anything."

Somehow that made everything right again.

.

The End


	117. A Real Parent

**Title:** A Real Parent

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime in the middle of the manga.

**Summary:** Bikky got more than he was expecting when Ryo took him in.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Bond'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

When Ryo had taken him in, Bikky had been beyond grateful for not just being thrown into foster care or tossed back out onto the street to fend for himself. The detective was a kind and caring man, and he really seemed to want what was best for the orphaned boy who'd become his responsibility.

Life in his new home had taken a bit of getting used to, because his foster father had proved to be quite strict, something Bikky wasn't used to. Unlike his father, Ryo made him do his homework, brush his teeth, eat his vegetables and drink his milk, "Because you'll never grow big and strong enough to become a professional basketball player if your body doesn't get enough of the right vitamins." That had been all the reason Bikky had needed.

Even though he'd initially thought he was just being offered a roof over his head, Bikky had instead found himself with a real parent. They might not have been related by blood but it didn't matter, because the father-son bond that developed between them was one based on genuine love and affection, and young though he was, Bikky understood just how lucky that made him.

.

The End


	118. Unknown Family

**Title:** Unknown Family

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee wonders about his parents.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Blood Line'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Growing up, Dee spent a lot of time wondering about where he came from. Being abandoned as a baby left him with so many questions. Who were his parents? Why didn't they want him? Did he have any brothers or sisters?

As he got older he became angry with the people who'd been responsible for his birth. How could they give him life then throw him out like so much garbage?

Now he's grown up, with a family of his own, he feels sorry for his parents, wherever they might be. Because they've missed so much, and they'll never know.

.

The End


	119. Crucial Contest

**Title:** Crucial Contest

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Bikky is desperate to win this battle.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Blink'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N**: A drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky stared fixedly at his opponent, a determined expression on his face, his jaw set and teeth clenched. No way was he going to back down from this battle, there was too much at stake.

His eyes stung as they started to water, but he continued to hold on grimly through willpower alone as the seconds ticked by. No matter how hard he tried though, he'd met his match and finally he couldn't stand it any longer; his traitorous eyes blinked.

"Ha!" his opponent crowed, punching the air. "You lose, twerp!"

Bikky scowled at his nemesis. "Dammit! How d'you do that?"

"Language, Bikky," Ryo reprimanded, coming out of the kitchen. "What on earth were you two doing anyway?"

"Just deciding who has to take the trash out," Dee smirked. "I out-stared him so looks like it's the house ape's turn!"

Ryo shook his head. "Everything's a contest with you two."

.

The End


	120. Bird Trouble

**Title:** Bird Trouble

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere towards the end of the manga.

**Summary:** There's an unwelcome intruder at Dee's place.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'avian'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** Another double drabble

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Lord, what a mess." Dee stared at the scene of devastation, hardly able to believe his eyes. The culprit sat on the back of his sofa, ruffling its feathers. "Who knew one bird could do all this?"

Hands on hips, Ryo frowned at the pigeon. "How'd it even get in?"

"I might've left the window open," Dee muttered.

"And you tell me off for leaving my door unlocked."

"Hey, I never said I was perfect! What now?"

"We get it back outside again, of course!" Ryo rummaged in Dee's kitchen for a minute, coming up with a couple of stale cookies. Crumbling them, he sprinkled them on the windowsill, both inside and out, moved away and waited. It didn't take long for the pigeon to take the bait and as soon as it was outside, Ryo closed the window. "There. Now we just have to clean up."

Dee sighed dramatically. "Housework, what fun! We've been working all day, and now we've got this to deal with."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be doing it all by yourself." Ryo dug in a cupboard, getting out cleaning supplies.

Dee smiled; Ryo was right. Even cleaning wasn't so bad with two!

.

The End


	121. Clinging To Hope

**Title:** Clinging To Hope

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** JJ, Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere in the middle of the manga.

**Summary:** Deep down, JJ knows his love for Dee will never be returned.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Unrequited'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N**: A drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sometimes, the doubts would start to set in and JJ would wonder why he didn't just give up on Dee and find someone else. He'd been hung up on the raven-haired detective since the moment they'd met, years ago in the police academy, and yet if JJ was honest with himself, Dee had never shown the slightest sign of interest in him.

Worse, it seemed that ever since Dee had met Ryo Maclean, the man who was now his work partner, he'd set his sights firmly on winning him, even though he didn't seem to be making any progress. Another case of one-sided love.

Deep down, JJ knew he could keep throwing himself at Dee for eternity and it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference, his feelings for the other man would remain unrequited. And yet he just couldn't bring himself to give up. Hope was all he had.

.

The End


	122. Spring Thaw

**Title:** Spring Thaw

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** The snow is melting, bringing its own hazards.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Thaw'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Spring's on its way, the heavy snows of winter finally starting to thaw. First the loose, soft snow on rooftops and other places where it's remained untouched, then the slush on the roads, and finally the frozen mounds, compacted and filthy, pushed aside by snow-plows and shovelled from the sidewalks for the safety of pedestrians.

Everywhere seems to be dripping, drops falling from buildings, bushes, branches, and signposts alike, as if it's raining despite the cloudless sky.

Ryo laughs as Dee gets dripped on and curses, shaking the drops from his hair and glaring at the tree they're passing. "You should watch where you're going," he says, just as he gets dripped on himself, the cold water sliding straight down the back of his neck. The expression of shocked horror on his face is enough to make Dee double over.

"Look who's talking! You should practice what you preach!"

Spring must be getting to them too, because Ryo lunges at Dee, yelling something uncomplimentary, and Dee takes off at a run, his lover hot on his heels. They're both laughing now, and for a moment they forget they're supposed to be working, canvassing for witnesses.

It's good to be alive.

.

The End


	123. Unnerving

**Title:** Unnerving

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Bikky, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee is trying to relax with Ryo, but that's harder than it sounds.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'creepy child'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It was unnerving. There they were, just relaxing on the sofa at Ryo's place, watching TV and eating pizza after a long day at work. It was all perfectly innocent. Hell, they weren't even touching. Not that it should have mattered even if they were, not now that they were officially a couple. They had every right to snuggle and kiss if they wanted to.

But Dee could feel Bikky's piercing blue eyes watching his every move. Each time he reached for his beer or a slice of pizza.

"Hey, twerp, quit starin' at me like that. It's downright creepy!"

.

The End


	124. Awkward

**Title:** Awkward

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17.

**Summary:** Ryo has let Dee talk him into an awkward situation.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Awkward'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo feels so awkward, lying on his bed, half naked. He's not sure how, or why, he let Dee talk him into this so-called 'test-drive'. It's an absurd idea, but apparently Dee thinks it will prove something; if nothing else, maybe it will make his partner give up with all the pouncing.

Besides, Dee's promised to stop if it gets too much for him, and Ryo trusts him to keep his word.

It's just, Ryo's only ever fooled around with women before; having his very male partner licking at him is just weird.

He has no idea what to do.

.

The End


	125. Admitting The Truth

**Title:** Admitting The Truth

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

**Summary:** Ryo finally admits how he feels.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Admission'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"I love you, more than anything," Ryo told Dee, standing beneath a street light on a bridge late one night, as they watched the city lights twinkling across the water.

Seeing the surprise and the happiness in Dee's eyes, Ryo suddenly wondered why it had taken him so long to say those three simple words. He loved Dee with all his heart; admitting that to his partner had been a whole lot easier for him than admitting it to himself.

It was like a weight had been lifted from him. He never wanted Dee to doubt how he felt again.

.

The End


	126. Indiscriminate

**Title:** Indiscriminate

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Arnon, Jess.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 18.

**Summary:** Dee and his friends get a shocking reminder of their mortality.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Mortality'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Back when they were in their teens, Dee and his friends had felt as if they would live forever. They were young and their whole lives stretched out before them, full of possibilities. They were invincible.

Arnon's death had changed all that. Seeing him slumped against the wall in that filthy alleyway, eyes wide open, his clothes soaked in his own blood, was a horrific wake-up call. Being young was no protection; death was indiscriminate.

Less than a week later, Jess was gone too.

Dee vowed to become a cop and find those responsible for the deaths of his friends.

.

The End


	127. Actions Speak Louder

**Title:** Actions Speak Louder

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, OC

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee surprises Ryo on the way to a crime scene.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Kiss'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The uniformed officer outside the building informed them that the crime scene was on the twenty-seventh floor. Making their way inside, Ryo stepped into the elevator, Dee right behind him, and as the door closed he suddenly found himself pinned against the back wall, being very thoroughly kissed.

When Dee finally released him, Ryo stared dazedly at his lover, clinging to Dee's arms and glad that he had the wall against his back to hold him up. His legs felt like wet noodles; walking might be a problem.

"What was that for?"

"I forgot to say good morning," Dee smirked.

.

The End


	128. Pre-Wash Check

**Title:** Pre-Wash Check

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Bikky.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Early in the manga.

**Summary:** It's laundry day and Ryo is gathering everything for washing.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Pockets'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** 150 words, a drabble and a half.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sorting the laundry ready for washing, Ryo shook his head, wondering if he'd been like this as a kid. He couldn't really remember, but thought he probably had been. Boys will be boys.

Bikky's pockets were full of stuff. Money, of course, sweets, small stones and what looked like it might have been a flower at some point. A wad of tissues, half a biscuit, bubble gum, screws from something, three rubber bands, a shoelace, a couple of bent paper clips and a piece of string, a spring from inside a pen, a pencil stub, and a note from school which Ryo should have had days ago.

"Bikky, why didn't you tell me parent's evening was coming up?" he asked, waving the note.

Bikky's eyes went wide.

"Oops! Sorry, Ryo, I forgot!"

"It's a good thing I check your pockets, otherwise it would have gone in the wash," Ryo sighed.

.

The End


	129. Vacation Anticipation

**Title:** Vacation Anticipation

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Ryo is not going to let Dee's grumbles spoil his vacation.

**Word Count:** 200

**Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, any, In a pine forest,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo picks up his luggage and draws the crisp, clean air into his lungs, letting his breath out in a happy sigh.

"Smell that air Dee, there's nothing like the scent of a pine forest!" He gestures towards a signpost. "Looks like we made it!"

"It's about time. Haven't they ever heard of the phrase 'Limo service'?" Dee grumbles.

"You want some cheese with that whine?"

Dee's grumpy about having to walk the kilometre or so from the parking lot, but Ryo's determined not to let his partner's bad mood spoil their vacation before it's even really started. After all, he didn't make the other man come with him; Dee invited himself along, so he has no right to complain about the location or their lodgings.

This is just what they need though, a secluded little hotel in the middle of a pine forest. What could possibly be a better location for spending a couple of weeks relaxing and unwinding? They're going to have a wonderful time hiking in the surrounding forest; Ryo just knows it. The fresh air and exercise will do them both good after the smog of New York. This will be a vacation they'll never forget.

.

The End


	130. Still A Kid

**Title:** Still A Kid

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Victor 'Bikky' Goldman, Dick Goldman

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Just before Vol. 1.

**Summary:** Bikky realises he's not as grown up as he thought.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Ten.'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Victor Goldman is ten years old; that makes him practically a grownup, right? At any rate, he's not a little kid anymore. His dad says he's growing too fast.

"Don't be a no-hoper like me, Biks, promise me you'll make something of yourself. Okay?"

Bikky nods. "Sure, dad. I'm gonna play pro basketball."

"That's my boy!"

A week later, his dad is dead, and suddenly Bikky doesn't feel so big. His dad was his only family; now he's alone in the world. Grownups don't cry, but as tears fall, he thinks maybe he'll be a kid a little while longer.

.

The End


	131. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Which anniversary is Dee intent on celebrating?

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Anniversary'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This is a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Happy Anniversary, babe!" Dee set a tray containing a plateful of scrambled eggs and toast, and a cup of coffee on Ryo's lap.

"Anniversary?" Ryo asked, confused and trying to figure out what anniversary it could possibly be. Not of the day they met, that had been a few weeks ago, or of the first time they slept together, which was no doubt engraved on Dee's memory but was still several weeks away. After all, they'd only been together as a couple for ten months.

"You don't remember? It's been exactly two years since you kissed me after I got shot in the leg and nearly blown up," Dee grinned. "That was the first time you let me see how you really felt about me."

"I remember," Ryo said softly, "but I wish I didn't. I've never been more scared than I was that day, terrified that I would lose you even though I didn't understand back then just how much you mean to me."

"Sorry, I didn't think; I shouldn't have reminded you."

"No, I'm glad you did. It's good to remember why I should never take you for granted." Ryo pulled Dee close, kissing him. "Happy Anniversary, Dee."

.

The End


	132. Curiosity

**Title:** Curiosity

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee doesn't trust Rose.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee couldn't stand it any longer. Ryo had been in Rose's office for nearly twenty minutes; he just had to know what was going on in there. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ryo, but his partner could be scarily oblivious and Rose was a devious, manipulative bastard.

Abandoning his work, Dee meandered casually over to Rose's office and after checking that nobody was watching, crouched down to look through the keyhole.

Unfortunately, at that precise moment Rose's door opened, knocking Dee on his ass.

Ryo looked down at him, shaking his head. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

.

The End


	133. Seeing Stars

**Title:** Seeing Stars

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Late in the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo has a minor accident at work.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Stars / Stripes'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Ryo! Look out!"

There was a resounding thump and a yelp of pain, followed by a crash. Dee winced and groaned; his warning had been just a little too late to prevent Ryo from getting clobbered by the opening door. Hurrying over to his fallen partner he knelt beside him.

"You okay? You've really gotta pay more attention to where you're goin'. Walking around here with your nose buried in a file is just askin' for trouble."

Ryo peered owlishly up at Dee. "What happened?"

"The door opened and you walked smack into it."

"Oh. That explains the stars." Ryo waved one hand vaguely around in the vicinity of his head.

"Seein' stars is nothing. You're lucky you didn't get your head knocked clean off!"

"I don't think that's possible," Ryo muttered, but he didn't sound very certain. With Dee's help, he sat up carefully and stayed still while he was checked for damage.

"You're gonna have a lump, better get some ice on that."

"Okay."

Five minutes later, Ryo was sitting at his desk, an ice pack pressed to his forehead.

Dee handed him painkillers and water. "Feeling better?"

Ryo smiled sheepishly. "I'll live."

"I'll hold you to that."

.

The End


	134. Junior Blogger

**Title:** Junior Blogger

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** About midway through the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo wonders why Bikky's indoors on a beautiful day.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Blogging'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky sat at the computer, busily tapping away at the keys with one finger, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"The sun's shining and it's a beautiful day. I thought you'd be out with your friends, playing basketball," Ryo commented from over by the sofa, where he was folding laundry. "What's so important that it's keeping you indoors?"

"I'm updating my blog," Bikky replied. "Got to keep all my fans informed about what's going on in my life."

"You have fans?"

"Yep! I'm getting almost ten thousand hits a day on my diary of a future basketball star!"

.

The End


	135. Different Tastes

**Title:** Different Tastes

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Bikky

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Early in the manga.

**Summary:** Bikky is not happy about Dee's choice of food.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Strange Food'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"What's this?" Bikky eyed the plates suspiciously.

"You tryin' to tell me you've never seen Sushi before?" Dee couldn't believe his ears. "You live in New York!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"New York's got some great Sushi bars."

"Still doesn't tell me what this is." Bikky prodded at a piece and pulled a face. "Looks yucky."

"It's mainly raw fish, rice, a few other things."

"Raw fish? Ugh!"

"It's Ryo's favourite. You don't have to eat any, I got you a cheeseburger."

"Good, 'cause I'm not eating that weird stuff."

Months later, Sushi was Bikky's favourite too!

.

The End


	136. Like A Cat

**Title:** Like A Cat

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** During the manga.

**Summary:** Ryo thinks Dee is rather like a cat.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Feline'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo stood in his kitchen doorway, watching Dee. Something about his partner made him think of a cat, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Maybe it was those deep green eyes and jet-black hair, a traditional colour combination for cats. Or maybe it was the way he moved, lithe and graceful, stalking his prey.

Not that Dee was moving right now; he was sprawled asleep on the sofa. A smile quirked Ryo's lips; napping at every opportunity was a very cat-like quality.

"Dinner's ready, Dee."

Or maybe it was the way Dee always showed up at meal times!

.

The End


	137. More Than Partners

**Title:** More Than Partners

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo are far more than just partners these days.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Pair'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** This one's a triple drabble. Amazingly, this is exactly what I wrote on the spur of the moment, the only editing being correcting a few places where I hit the wrong key, which I do all the time, or missed a key entirely. I'm a fast one-finger typist, but not always accurate. Anyway, point is, I wrote a triple drabble without even trying! Spooky!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Cops always worked in pairs because out there on the street, you needed to know that someone had got your back; it was part of the job. Your partner, the person you worked most closely with, was almost like part of a cop's standard equipment. You leave the academy, get assigned to a precinct, are issued your badge, uniform, firearm, bulletproof vest, and your partner.

Both Ryo and Dee had worked with several partners over the years. Some they'd got along well with, some they'd barely tolerated despite having to rely on their protection in dangerous situations, but for both of them this was the first time a partnership had really stuck.

They considered themselves lucky that they'd clicked right from the start, forming not just a partnership but a strong and continuing friendship. From their first day working together, there was no one that either of them trusted more than their partner, and neither of them could have explained why, it was just instinctive.

These days though, they were so much more than just partners and friends; they were a couple, a seemingly mismatched pair who nonetheless worked on every level. Chief Smith's impulsive decision to foist the new child off on Dee as a kind of punishment for misbehaviour had, in retrospect, been a kind of inadvertent matchmaking. Ryo liked to think of it as serendipity, a happy accident. Dee preferred to believe it was fate.

Which was the truth wasn't important though. What mattered was that despite the vastness of the city they called home, they'd somehow found each other. Ryo had never believed in soul mates, that one person in all the world who would complete you as no other could, and yet he couldn't help thinking that in Dee Laytner, he'd found his missing piece.

.

The End


	138. Re-Sauce-Ful

**Title:** Re-Sauce-Ful

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Bikky, Dee.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Ice cream for dessert gives Dee an idea.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Sauce'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Ice cream alright for dessert?" Ryo asked one hot day, scooping some into three dishes.

"YAY!" Bikky yelled, fetching the chocolate sauce and squirting it over his dessert before digging in.

Watching the boy, Dee grinned, an idea forming. He knew something else that sauce would be good for!

Once Bikky was in bed, Dee visited the kitchen to grab something before following Ryo into the bedroom.

.

OoOoOoO

.

A few days later, the weather was even hotter, so Ryo served up ice cream again.

"Hey!" said Bikky. "Where's the sauce gone?"

Ryo turned scarlet. "Um, we've run out."

Dee smirked, remembering…

.

The End


	139. Getting Saucy - Follows Ch 138

**Title:** Getting Saucy – Companion piece to 'Re-Sauce-Ful'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** Dee tries out another use for chocolate sauce.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Sauce'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Ryo sounded dubious.

"Hush, babe, it'll be great."

"But what if the sheets get stained?"

"Relax and enjoy. Trust me, it won't get anywhere near the sheets!" Upending the bottle, Dee carefully drizzled chocolate sauce over Ryo's body, starting at his collarbone and leaving a trail that meandered around both nipples before heading south.

Soon his tongue was following the course he'd laid out while Ryo writhed with pleasure. Oh yeah, chocolate coated Ryo tasted amazing; this was a great idea! Now if he could just persuade Ryo to return the favour…

.

The End


	140. Carnival Woes

**Title:** Carnival Woes

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee mostly.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Sometime after the manga.

**Summary:** It's a beautiful day, and everyone is happy, except for Dee.

**Word Count:** 150

**Written For:** FakeSailorFan's prompt 'Charity'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** I borrowed a scenario from the wonderful fake_2nd_chance roleplaying community on LJ. If you've never read the entries there, I can't recommend it too highly.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The weather was glorious, sun shining in a clear blue sky, as crowds of happy people wandered from one attraction to the next. Everything was perfect.

Dee was in hell; the queue for his stall was endless, and an all-too-familiar person was once again standing right in front of him, smiling brightly and holding out his money.

Dee shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to remember that this was all for a good cause. The proceeds from the 27th precinct's summer carnival were going to Mother's orphanage to pay for a badly needed new roof, so every cent counted. As much as he wished he could, he couldn't afford to turn anyone away.

Plucking JJ's money out of his hand, he glared stonily at the smaller man and prepared to get smooched half to death. Whoever had volunteered him for the kissing booth was a dead man!

.

The End


End file.
